Bleak Red of Vengeance
by Archangel Dream
Summary: A girl with the power to change destiny. Who will the group help? The world--or her? Enjoy and R+R! (Pairings? Hehe, just read) ^_^
1. Memoirs

MAJOR DISCLAIMER! Hunter X Hunter and all of its contents are definitely NOT mine. The story and the sugoi wonderful characters belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama and HIM ALONE! This is only a product of my deep gratitude towards the great one's work of art. So sue me, okay? ^_^

January 18, 2002

Hi minna-san! This is my very first fic in fanfiction.net so I'm still a rookie. After watching the first few episodes of HXH I knew I just HAVE to make one ^^ So I hope you guys would like this, and onegai please, add a review so I could improve it more to your satisfaction. Arigato! 

~Bleak Red of Vengeance~

Characters:

Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua

Hisoka

Genei Ryodan (Phantom Brigade in other words)

Additional Characters:

Cloud Strife (from Final Fantasy 7)

Yuki (from The Last Blade)

Kurama (from Yu Yu Hakusho)

Hiei (from Yu Yu Hakusho)

Riharu (this is MINE!)

Terra (this is MINE!)

I will add some more if someone could give me a few ideas…

So without further annoying ado, let's get on with the first one, shall we?

Itadakimasu!!

*

Chapter 1 - Memoirs

This experience happened to me when I turned 13. Now I am 20 living in the outskirts of Yorkshin. But I can relate to you the details as if they just occurred yesterday--the one how I managed to find out the secret of my self as the "omen". It was a most unusual and horrible one, believe me, but I couldn't say my life would've been better without it. 

I was the youngest daughter of the Kanago-Romanova family, the richest and most influential family in the world. But for years I've been scrutinized by confused looks and pitiful sighs, for I was far from any other family member—physically and in power and strength. Instead of inheriting their signature golden hair (or even my otousama no father's light brown hair) and eyes, I had blood red hair and eyes the color of the sea during a peaceful summer. Riharu, our fortuneteller, used to say that it foretells a bad omen to the family. Most of my relatives tried to get rid of me the moment I was born, but according to my brother, our mother resisted and ran away to the desolate woods with Father, my brother Cloud, Riharu-san, and the kazouku family bodyguards Kurama and Hiei. Misfortune struck right after that, though, as the entire lineage except us died out seeing the Angel of Death, or so Riharu-san had said. 

It started out when I met the new bodyguard. I was waiting for the car that would pick him up when my brother came and ruffled my hair. "Doshtanou (What's wrong)? You look pretty anxious looking at the window. Can another comet be crashing into the window again?"

I snorted. A not-so-small comet once broke in our house through the very same window I was looking then. They said it was because of my extreme concentration, being a "bad omen". I whipped my head around and looked up at his smiling face. "How many years do you need to get the fact that it wasn't my fault? I don't have the much power since I was still five then, so it's totally not possible for me. Besides, who in our family got the meteor element?" I smiled pointedly at him.

The Kanago-Romanova family, by the way, is well-known because of our individual elemental powers. Okasama Mother had the power of ice and snow, Otousan the sword skill, Riharu-san psychic abilities, and my brother the element of meteor. My element, oddly like my other strange characteristics, is still unidentified.

"Okay, whatever," he smiled and shook his spiky-haired head, but I could tell I had a very good point stuck into him. Then he looked out into the window above my head, which he did effortlessly because of his amazing height. "I wonder if he's any good," I mumbled half to myself. My brother looked at me for a while and replied: 

"You mean him? The authorities said it's just his second time now doing this kind of job, but he was the most powerful among the group."

"Sou desu ka (Is that right)?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow and looked serious for a second. Then he couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. "What?" I asked him, confused. He got into a case of those laughing fits where you can't stop, but he managed to stop long enough to say, "We-ell, I overheard yesterday Okasama's conversation about him." Then he continued his giggles.

I sighed impatiently. "And?" I poked him on the bicep.

"I think the other line asked for the reason of his job. Okasama said in the exact words, 'We need him to keep her from breaking this place apart and blow up our guests!' After that my stomach started to hurt from laughing so hard!"

I didn't believe him at once. Mother was never a joker; actually she has the exact opposite personality of "funny". And Cloud had the biggest record of making pranks and stories during his seventeen years, so asking for the truth from him would be useless. "Why did I ever bother asking you? Omae wa hontou ni baka (You are really an idiot)!" Then I started staring at the clock in the corner. The car should have arrived here a half hour ago. 

Suddenly I heard a familiar honk and I ran out to the balcony. And I sighed in relief as I saw the door open to reveal the bodyguard. But as I glanced at the person below I stopped in the middle of my relief and almost gasped in surprise.

As I listened to my brother's information about him, I got the image of him being huge, tough-looking, and carrying a big weapon such as Cloud's favorite sword. Instead the boy was slightly thin, of average height, and had a funny blue outfit that seemed like a female-type dress. When he looked up and saw me, I noticed he had blond hair and blue eyes just like mine. Beautiful, but not exactly the description of "huge, tough-looking bodyguard". 

Moments later, we were summoned to the main office where Kurama and Hiei usually keep their posts. Okasama was there behind her desk where she's glued into every day for years, filing important documents and signing contracts fit to change an entire country. My eyes caught Riharu-san's gaze next to her, and she smiled at me. Since Okasama's engaged in businesses that made her absent during my whole childhood, Riharu-san seemed to have pitched in as a temporary mother because of her constant attention to my well-being.

I stood in my usual spot next to Cloud whenever guests arrive at the mansion. A few minutes later, the door swung open for us to see Kurama and the blonde. 

Kurama may be one of the pair Guardians, but he actually does more negotiating and escorting rather than his true position. He was a youkai demon, like Hiei, but he changed to a human form after his transport to the ningen human world. He was the expert on plants and botanical creatures that roam on the forest where our home was located.

Right in his heels was the blonde. He bowed in way that made me think of a willow tree being bowed by the grace of the wind. "Ohayou gozaimasu (Good morning). Watashi wa Kurapika desu (I am Kurapika). And I am deeply honored to be in your presence." Before someone goes into the office, he is sure to be trained to greet this way as part of tradition in our family. I found out later he was not that type to be polite to anyone, even to people of high positions.

Okasama wasted no time for pleasantries, though, as she went straight on instructions in the mansion, and his expenses and bills. I didn't listen much to this sort of thing, but I did catch the phrase "...and follow Terra in her every move...". I couldn't stop myself from groaning aloud and causing the blonde to look at me in curiosity. Or so it seemed, because his expression remained blank.

After an hour and a half, Okasama let us go due to her meeting with some city officials, so Cloud and I went to the garden following our daily routine. But I felt someone behind me and turned around to see the blonde trailing us. "Do you need something?" I asked, managing to sound extremely polite.

He shook his head. "This is my job. Don't be bothered by my watching." 

I was beginning to feel bothered already. But instead of letting out my stand, I replied back, "Okay. But if you become bored or something, you can go and find something to keep you occupied." But the boy didn't flinch the whole time.

*

Ok, just an intro. R+R please! ^_^


	2. A New Start

Hello minna-san! I'm sorry again for the bad formatting. I finally got to get it in shape! Thanks for the two reviews—I really thought my fic was a-okay until I read them!

January 23, 2003

MAJOR DISCLAIMER! I do not, and never will (sigh…), own Hunter X Hunter. But the other characters are ALL MINE and I would appreciate it if nobody would steal them from the crazy priestess. Thank you Killua-kun for your dream. ^_^

Whew! I managed to complete the second chapter! Now, go read and enjoy!

Itadakimasu!!

------------A New Start--------------

The whole night went by without a single disturbance or danger, so Kurapika was kept to just watching the youngest daughter from a distance as she trained with the other taller one. But he couldn't help thinking whether they were actually related to each other, as this older one's hair was blond, and the girl's was the color of pure--he couldn't think of any thing else to describe its color--blood. They struck him as a rather pair of comical siblings. Terra stole looks at Kurapika once in a while just long enough to be noticed. Cloud, on the other hand, tried to invite him in their conversation once, but that was out of the question. But he kept stealing looks at him and then looking back at Terra, and then smiling in a knowing way, which he couldn't understand completely.

Hours passed that way, and so when dinner was served, he sat in a table separated from the family, with Kurama and Hiei. The short one with black hair with a streak of white just above his forehead--who Kurapika guessed to be Hiei--never seemed to care that somebody else was in the table--but the other one was friendly and even gave Kurapika tips on the mansion and the monsters that once attacked here. He seemed to notice Kurapika wasn't interested, and he stopped in the middle, wrinkling his nose in confusion and annoyance.

It was about midnight when Kurama led him to his bedroom, which is right next to Terra's. He never said another word when he left, but Kurapika got the message he was still irritated at how he acted at dinner. Kurapika thought about apologizing at first, but then he shrugged. He was in this place for business, after all. 

But as he opened the door, he was slightly amazed at the size of his room. Then he noticed a bright blue door near his bed, which he guessed the entrance to Terra's bedroom--an attachment. Remembering one of his duties, he neared the entryway and knocked on the door. "Hai (Okay)!" a voice called out from the other side. "Oniichan?" 

Kurapika doesn't know what to say back to that, but he settled on, "No, it's Kurapika." Seconds later there were footsteps and the door opened. Terra was already dressed in a blue long-sleeved nightgown. She yawned and squinted her eyes. "I'm just checking." 

"Checking?"

"You didn't listen to your mother's instructions, did you?"

Terra shook her head slowly. "No. I don't listen to those things..."

"Souka (I see)." He stepped back to grab the doorknob and shut the door. "Ne (Hey), Kurapika-kun..."

He paused and looked at her. She was staring at his unchanged outfit. "You are...a boy, right?" 

He nodded, a little rattled. "Aa. Naze (Yeah. Why)...?" She interrupted him. "Sorry, just making sure. Oyasumi (Good night)." Then she quickly shut the door. 

----------------

"Terra-sama? Terra-sama!"

"Mmmm....w-wha....just give me five more minutes...." Terra rolled over to the other side of her bed and covered her head with a pillow. The rattling on the door stopped, and she sighed happily. Not that she's not a morning person, but 6 AM is an exaggeration for anyone, including early risers.

A minute later a hand snatched her pillow and said next to her ear, "You need to wake up now!"

"Aaaaah!!!" she screamed when she saw Kurapika's face. "What are you doing?"

That was when Kurapika noticed. Before he ever said anything, Terra threw him a pillow and he slammed hard against the wall. "Ow!"

"Hentai (Pervert)! Get out!" A strong force suddenly got out of her and sent the baffled boy out of the door that miraculously opened on its own, and outside where Cloud was waiting. When Kurapika looked up, Cloud smiled down at him and jokingly said, "You guys are a little too loud today. I kinda wish this wouldn't happen every morning!" Then he laughed and helped Kurapika on his feet. "I didn't plan this, actually. Sumimasen deshita (Excuse us/ Sorry)."

"I figured." 

After their breakfast Kurapika was said to be free in exploring the mansion for the moment since Terra had a meeting with Yuki. He pretended to have gone at first, but he positioned himself against the door when no one else was around in the hallway. A shushed conversation started out, but it was soon followed by phrases and dialogues that Kurapika can faintly hear:

"Onegai shimasu (Please)! I'm sure I can do it this time!"

"No, I told you once, I told you a thousand times, you still can't control yourself!"

"But Okasama never believed of the story of me being a bad omen!"

"I never said that! Now get out and be occupied by your training."

"Demo (But)...!"

"Urusai (Shut your mouth)! Or do you want me to do something about your persistence?"

Suddenly, Terra emerged from the office, her face flushed in embarrassment, especially when she saw Kurapika lean against the wall--caught in the act. "Go ahead. Make fun of me. It's a nice day for ruining my time!"

Kurapika scratched his head. "I wouldn't do that, Terra-sama."

Terra searched his face carefully, her face openly saying she still cannot trust this stranger of a boy. "You...you didn't feel happy hearing all that? Especially when I just..."

"No. I don't do anything childish such as that."

The girl didn't say anything. She stared and said, "What about you, then? Don't you feel mad that you have to follow me everywhere, forbidden to go outside and...I don't know...spend time with your friends?"

The blonde huffily said, "It isn't right to tamper about someone else's personal business. But just to make you satisfied, I don't have any."

"I should've known," Terra said as she stuck her tongue out at him and skipped off the hallway.

"Brat," Kurapika muttered, following the girl with an expression of stress on his face--and nerves. "I mean, really...how low can you-"

Just before he could say anything unpleasant, Yuki's head popped outside the door. "Kurapika. Come over here."

He felt like abandoning his duty of guarding her, but he shook away his thoughts. It was what he wanted, right? Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath and came inside the office.

End for now! Gomen if it was a little too short. I'd love to hear your opinion. Please review and give me some more ideas to improve the next ones to your satisfaction! Sankyu!

Hakkai no Miko ^_^


	3. Omen's Plot

I've said it twice, thrice, a million times, and I'll say it again. I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER!! The story and its characters are rightful property of Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei. (Cloud Strife, obviously, is from Final Fantasy 7 of Squaresoft; Yuki is from Last Blade, a Playstation game) But the other characters are absolutely MY creation and it would be appreciated if you don't plagiarize. Arigato gozaimasu! 

Yo minna-sama! Here is the third chapter of the fanfic. Thanks for the others who gave me some ideas. Gomenasai if I was quite slow in posting, but hey, it would be a lot faster if I would read MORE REVIEWS!! Please review this fic and tell me what you think! ^_^

-----------Omen's Plot------------

When the sun went down on the horizon, it gave a signal for all the members to go inside and continue their duties indoors. As the pair of siblings came in the mail hall along with the others, Cloud looked back and forth among the crowd and realized a thought.

"Terra?" He tapped her sister's shoulder. "Where's Kurapika? I haven't met him all afternoon."

Terra looked around frantically, to no avail. Then she saw her brother's mouth curved into a wide smile. She scowled. "What are you asking me? I don't know a clue. And frankly, I don't even care."

"Suit yourself. But you could get into a lot of trouble with Okasama if you were seen without him."

That did it. Terra ran towards the left hall, where Kurama and Hiei stood to confirm their posts. "Kurama-kun, have you seen that yellow-haired guy anywhere?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, I haven't. How about you, Hiei?" 

"I think he was given a night off by Yuki-sama. He left the mansion a few hours ago," Hiei mumbled—looking down at the floor—but Terra can make the words out. It took her a few seconds to process the words, "night off". Then it hit her. She sped off towards her mother's office. She knocked as loudly as she can. But she suddenly realized that she's gone to York shin to process some paperwork.

She was left by the door fuming in anger. She never got the chance to go even beyond the gate by one step—while his so-called "bodyguard" was free to see the city instead of doing his job! She was about to go back and complain to her brother--but stopped in her tracks.

What was she thinking? Without her mother and the snotty blonde around would mean...a good chance she can't miss. She ran to her room and dressed into a simple green cotton robe and white overalls underneath with long sleeves. Then she took a long strip of rope she made ages ago and flung it out of her window, the other end tightly wound around one of the dresser stands.

This is it. My freedom! she thought in excitement as she started to grab the rope and jumped out of the window, but not before leaving a note by her bed.

------------------------

"Argh!" Cloud screamed in frustration, grabbing his head and making a mess of his golden blond hair. "Man, I can't believe this! Where could she be going? She knows nothing about the city, or half the forest, for that matter!"

"Tadaima (I'm back)," Kurapika emerged from the dining hall. Seeing the worried looks of Riharu, Cloud, Kurama, and Hiei gathered around the small table, he asked, "What happened here? Where's Terra?" he added as he noticed the disappearance of the spunky redhead he has seen and ordered to look after everyday ever since he came to the estate. 

"Good question," Hiei spat out to him, immediately standing up from the table and pointing his katana at the boy's nose. "This garbage about taking care of her is YOUR job, remember? Or shall I slash some sense into your empty head just in case you forgot?"

Kurapika raised his left hand, one of the chains attached to his fingers knocking away Hiei's sword. Hiei in fury punched the blonde and began his next attack when everyone noticed. 

As Kurapika raised his head, he showed his cold red eyes to the group, causing Hiei to hesitate and back out. This gave him a chance to fling out his Gugenka at him when Riharu rose from the table frantically.

"Yamete kudasai (stop it), Hiei, Kurapika!" 

The anguish and fear of the platinum-haired woman's words echoed on the whole room. Eerie silence stretched on after that, and the motion of anyone alive and present seemed to pause and stared at Riharu, who was breaking in a cold sweat. Finally, Hiei drew his sword back just as Kurapika regained his normal composure, his regular liquid blue eyes returning to his face. 

Kurapika shook his head in disgust. "Where did that girl go to, anyway? She has never gone outside before, has she?" Cloud agreed. "Aa (Yeah)."

"Anou (well)..." Kurama started, clearing his throat. Everyone stopped and looked at him expectantly. The red-haired guy blushed and pulled out a creased pink paper. "...I found this while I was searching her room. It was sitting on her bed."

Kurapika went to him and snatched the letter from Kurama's hands, and began to read. A moment later he looked like his red eyes are going to be visible once again. "Nani ka (What)?" Cloud asked and read it behind the blonde's shoulder. Suddenly he laughed out loud. "Oh my God! Can you believe this? 'Kurapika kidnapped her and went to a faraway place' ? Any idiot can tell this is just a bluff! I mean, look, she even put a smiley at the end of her signature! Did she mean to say she was really happy when she was—"

"Stop it, Cloud," Riharu scolded him and took the letter. Then she couldn't help but giggle a little as she read the contents. "Wow, she even put where Kurapika took her. 'York shin City'. Isn't that sweet."

Kurapika turned flaming red, hot steam spurting out from his ears in fury and embarrassment at the same time. "If I ever see that baka (idiot) again, I...I..."

"Sadly, you can't do that, Kurapika--if you don't want her mother to be slicing you to pieces," Riharu smiled. "We'd better get to York shin right away and retrieve her before she does anything foolish."

"We?" Cloud echoed. "Are you sure we are allowed to do that sort of thing, Riharu-chan?"

"Of course we can! You sister's life is at stake here."

"You mean the residents' lives are at stake," Kurapika corrected her.

Kurama shrugged a little and was about to say something when Hiei interrupted. "I don't have time to do this. Whose job was this anyway?"

"If you want to pick another fight, just say so." Kurapika glared at him.

"But you know, Kurapika, Hiei's right about that. I can't leave here without getting into trouble," Cloud agreed remorsefully, glancing at Riharu. "Ne (Right)?"

Riharu hesitated, then nodded. So did Kurama.

Kurapika shrugged. "Fine. But don't blame me if something happened to her the moment I see her."

"You'd better not touch her, kozou (kid)," Hiei threatened. Cloud smiled. "Dayjobu (Don't worry). He may not look like it, but Kurapika's good at this stuff. Hope you get her back without any trouble! Well, not too much." 

Drat. Another teeny chapter. I really am desperate for ideas here. So onegai, REVIEW! And I'll be forever grateful! ^^

Hakkai no Miko

~ collapsed priestess 


	4. Silver in the Darkness

Sorry for the loooooooooooong update here! I was busy putting my first fanfic (my _very first_—not only in fanfiction.net), A Boy Without A Girl, in the Slam Dunk section. Also, my stupid connection keeps me from going to the Internet! Besides, since school is nearing the end, you can expect a _deluge _of work to be done. Sheesh, if only I can have reviews and mail like that, then I wouldn't complain ^^;;

Anyway, here's the fourth chap, one of my fave ones! Will Terra ever survive in the realms of Yorkshin City? Or will she have help from…er…someone? Read on and find out!

Review Alert!

Feitan ~ thanks a lot for your review! And the suggestion's good—actually, that was the idea I first had ^_^ Gomen for my being slow, and I hope I won't disappoint you with this. I dedicate this chap to u! ^_^ Like it?

OK, thanx also for the e-mails I got (dunno why they don't just send a review though…). Most are complaints about my being turtle-ish. Sorry again!

Well, here we go!

Itadakimasu!!

-----------Silver in the Darkness----------- 

"Hey, watch it kid!" the driver yelled nastily as he struggled to steady his rusted vehicle after barely managing to avoid the crossing girl. "Get off the road!"

"Oh sorry!" Terra yelled as she sped up and went to a relatively safer part of the road before finding another car that almost crashed her. She immediately ran to the sidewalk. Boy, there are so many people here! was all in her mind when she squirmed past the sea of passers-by. As she continued walking, she noticed a little vendor across the street, which reminded her she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. She tried finding another on the same side, but all she could find were jewelers and fortune-tellers. Her stomach growled noisily and urged her to take the hard way in order to have some grub to keep her moving all night if she planned on never coming back home.

After a series of angry shouting drivers honking their horns at her, she finally got to the vendor to buy fruit. She pulled out a bill from her long sleeve and gave it to the storeowner. The big, burly vendor gasped in surprise at what he was handed to. He immediately gave it back to Terra, who was wide-eyed just the same.

"Whoa, this is a load of money! I'm afraid I can't give you a change with this--I'm short of cash right now."

"It's okay," Terra said as she tiptoed up and pressed it onto the man's palm. "The fruit was more than enough for me. Thanks."

The owner scratched his head, but couldn't say no to the smiling charm in front of him. Besides, who was he to refuse a gift from heaven? "Well...if you say so. If you ever need anything else next time, feel free to look here." 

"I'll remember that." She bowed politely to the man before turning her heel and leave. But just as she has walked barely two feet away, she bumped hard into a tall gangster and sending her package to fall out. "Oi (Hey)!"

The gangster stopped in his tracks and sneered at the fallen redhead. "Who's this? A little shrimp? You'd better steer away from us, you little tomboy, if you don't want that cute face of yours to be splattered in mud. Hahahahaha!!" The drunken man gave a whooping laugh along with his other members who were hiccupping merrily.

"Whatever," she said back. "You freak!" she added in a whisper as she stretched out her arm to retrieve the package. Unfortunately another hoodlum came first and trampled on the food. Terra could hear her purchases squish as he dug his feet onto the bag. Anger and tears rose to her throat. She was not very accustomed to such—_rude_—behavior. "Why you--What did you just do?!" 

The hoodlum in reply spit out on the pavement and kicked out the excess juice from his shoe to her direction. She soon had orange glob on her cheek. Her hands clenched into shaking fists in infuriation. I can't believe the nerve of these people! she thought angrily and wiped her smeared face in a fierce gesture. She could barely contain her fury and lashed out at them, a fruit in her other hand. 

    The guys didn't have time to react at that and gave her the chance to throw the piece at one, then shoved the victim, knocking down the others behind. Only one of them was left standing and grabbed her arm and pulled it to her back. Wincing in pain, she tried to kick at the person, but he responded by pushing her to a far wall. The others had already gotten up after her attack and sneered down at the fallen girl. "Hehehehe, what shall we do now, fellas? Should we be nice people and let her go, or could we have some fun first?"

    "Y-you foul pigs…" Terra cursed them, though her face remained buried to the ground. "I swear, you'll pay for this…"

    "Aaaaw, we're sooo scared," one crooned, his face acting like he was terrified at her threats, and the rest laughed. "Maybe we should teach her some manners first, guys!" another mocked. "It's for her own good!"

    "Good idea!" the biggest of them stepped forward, knuckles clicking in hunger for blood thirst. "Let's make this slow and painful, shall we?"

    _Me and my big mouth, _she scolded herself and shut her eyes in fear of what's going to follow. Before she could recite her last prayers, punching and kicking sounds were heard a few inches away. One—who she guessed to be one of the jerks—let out stream of curses before he screamed and choked in pain. Seconds later all was silent. And she wasn't even touched at the whole "debacle". Confused, she opened her eyes, and didn't believe at first at the sight.

    All about seven of the bullies were knocked out, sprawled to the heavy floor of concrete. Around the pile of hoodlums stood a mere boy, barely a couple of inches little above her height, with shining white bushes covering his head. He wore a dark sweater with long sleeves and pants of light denim, with his relaxed posture giving him a cool overall frame. But, Terra processed, with what happened that she guessed was his doing, she should know better than to mess with the stranger in front of her.

    "Aw, that's it? You're not even worth the trouble," he had said, his back to the redhead. 

    She stood up slowly, almost wishing she wouldn't be detected. But the boy's senses weren't fooled—he immediately turned around to face the awed girl. Her common sense ordered her to stay away from him, but when the boy held a smile, her shoulders relaxed slightly. "Say, you all right? People around here sure are friendly." He pushed away the white bangs that covered his stunning eyes, as if wanting to get a glimpse of her, and his smile widened. "Lucky you I was only a few blocks away, or you might really need to write your will."

    "Excuse me?" Insulted, she steadied herself in an attempt to look proud and strong—like her relatives during the heat of a battle—narrowing her vision at him. "Okay, so I'm not used to this place, but I'm not _that _pathetic to just collide into them like an idiot!"

    _Oh? You look like you actually did that. _The stranger merely raised his eyebrows at her, and Terra could tell he wasn't making fun of her. Her facial muscles eventually turned calm. "So you're new here?" he asked, and looked around the sidewalk, although there's not much to see but the same plain people streaming by the city. "Are you with someone?" 

    The girl shook her head, sending blood red hair flying in multiple directions.

    He just stared at her for a moment and shook his head. _This girl's crazy! _"Oh well, I can't leave you alone out here. How about joining with me for a while? I'm alone myself, and it'll be hours before my friends show up." Terra blinked several times, and stood still for a moment.

    _Well, what choice do I have? I might run into another of those jerks if I'm not careful. Besides, _she added to herself, observing his image, _he doesn't look so bad to me anyway. _

    "What are you looking at?" Flustered at his sharp senses, she shook her head, erasing her thoughts. "Okay, I'll come with you. So where are we going?"

    Her new companion shrugged. "To a restaurant, I guess. Oh yeah!" He slapped his forehead and grinned at her, shoving his hands at the pockets of his pants in both sides. "My name is Killua."

    She had to smile. "I'm Terra." She extended her hand to him. He looked at it for two seconds before he took out his as well to shake hands with her. His face looked almost comical, like he couldn't believe she wanted to shake hands. She made a quick mental note to herself about that before she could embarrass herself to others she could meet.

    "Terra, huh?" Killua repeated slowly. "Well, let's go then." He turned his heel towards the opposite route, in quiet precise steps, knowing that the girl was not far behind, he made his way through the crowds, under the dark blue sky, with young stars twinkling above. 

********

There! What will happen next, you'll see! But first, I'd like some reviews here to tell me what should I do next or what do you think of this fic. Sankyu!!

~ Hakkai no Miko

priestess wanting to dye her hair platinum ^^;;


	5. Freedom Night

Hello, minna-san! Finally I have done a little longer chap! Hope you like it ^_^

Thanks for not giving me flames (or did you completely ignore me O.O)

Itadakimasu!!

********

Freedom Night

    "So you aren't from around here?" Killua echoed while his knife sliced cleanly through a slab of meat, piercing it with the fork and seizing it with his mouth. As he chewed on the piece slowly, Terra shook her head. "Okay, so how far is your house from here?"

    "A few miles, I guess," she mumbled as she munched on a spoonful of ice cream. They were the only ones in the place who dressed conservatively. Many wore elegant clothing, the word "etiquette" practically written in their foreheads. There was even a group across them that had punk clothing on, and one girl had at least six hoop earrings lined up in each ear, wearing a bright red peacock shirt. Every person looked different. Terra took a tropical drink next to the sundae decorated with a tiny frizzy umbrella and took a sip from the wacky zigzag straw. Killua blinked several times.

    "You don't have anyone with you, and your home's nowhere nearby…" he paused. "So why did you come to this place?"

    Terra huffed. "What's with the reporter getup? I ran away, that's all. I couldn't help it—I was sick of the place. So you'd better think twice about sending me back there if you don't want a knuckle sandwich!" Killua became frozen, almost dropping his knife, staring at the girl across from him. "What?" she said impatiently.

    Giving up, Killua threw back his head and laughed hard. Terra didn't know whether to be surprised or insulted at this. Finally, when the laugh subsided, Killua explained. "Warui (sorry). I didn't know we had that in common."

    "What?" asked the shocked stranger. "Yeah, before. I was fed up with my family and went away for a while. But I went back because of…er, never mind that. But get this—my father told me I can go whenever and wherever I want! So I decided to travel with my friends and come home every once in a few months." He gulped down his coke and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

    Terra listened attentively, her eyes in wide interest. "I wish my family's like that. But that's impossible anyway. So where are your friends?" She glanced around the restaurant. "I don't think they're here yet. Not that I've even seen them before." 

    "They'll be here tomorrow morning. We made plans to meet at the hotel downtown." He finished his steak and downed the rest of his softdrink, then pulled back from the table, placing a tip after the bill. "C'mon, let's bust outta this place." Terra did the same—leaving a few change—and followed him through the door without saying a word. Breathing the faintly toxic air outside the cold air-conditioned bar, she tapped on Killua's shoulder. "Does this mean we're gonna stay there for the night?"

    Killua turned around to face her and nodded. "Sure. Do you have any money?"

    Terra looked crestfallen. "I gave it to this guy who was selling fruit, and the restaurant ate the rest." Before she could say something about staying in the fields next to this city, Killua took a fistful of bills from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, I have some more for your room. You can pay me later."

    "B-but…" she tried to protest, but Killua planted it firmly to her palm. She looked down at the warm touch, seeing the way Killua's hand was placed on hers, and she tightened her fist to the object of their debate, withdrawing her hand quickly. 

    She gazed at Killua's face, curious of his expression, but he remained there still, his appearance unfazed, although his eyes got a little wider and a tiny hint of a smirk was observed at the corners of his mouth. She decided against punching the smug frame and sighed. "Okay, it's _your _money." She thrust it to her sleeve, slight irritation rising to her face. _Just what is wrong with me? I should have given him a beating right then!  she asked herself, confused at her actions, wanting to erase this…feeling. She pointed to the street post closest to her. Maybe her mind had more logic. She needed him after all. "Which way's the hotel?"_

    Killua replied by walking to the fork of the road, then heading for east. Wordlessly Terra followed him, her head low and sullen. This continued for a few minutes until a flash of white nearly blinded her vision. Closing her eyes, she waited for the flash to pass by, then rubbed her eyes vigorously. "What was that?" she said, addressed half to herself.

    "What was _what_?" Killua wore a curious pair of eyes as he stared at her as if she was nuts. "That white flash! Didn't you see it?" The questioning look in his eyes told her he didn't have a clue of what she was talking about. He smiled that smile she was beginning to get used to after seeing it so many times. "Are you okay? Maybe eating that ice cream was bad for you. You maybe had had too much sugar," he joked.

    She narrowed her eyes at him. "Forget it!" To this the boy's smile grew even wider. "Yes, ma'am. So can we go now?" Terra sighed, then let him lead the way to the glitzy splendor of the hotel. Perched on top of the gold-plated title were rows of spotlights, catching the attention of every tourist, who were oohing and aahing at the brightness of the night. 

    _Was that flash just a spotlight like this one? _she wondered while scrutinizing the colors that went against the pitch black sky. _The light's a little weaker than I one that stung my eyes before. Maybe Killua was right—maybe I was only imagining it. She gave herself a mental kick in the head for even _considering _that arrogant boy was right. Was she losing it?_

    "Hey, are you gonna stay there and gawk all night? Get in, already!" Speaking of the arrogant jerk, he was standing by the revolving door of the establishment, waving his arm wildly at the fathoming girl. She quickly strode over. When Killua allowed her to pass through before him, she stuck her tongue, disgusted, and pushed by the glass. _I'm not the weakling you think I am, she silently threatened him. _One of these days when I am off the little guide tour, I _swear __you'll get a taste of my abilities!  _

    Walking towards the center, Terra scanned the inside of the scene, taking every detail of the brass tables, the crystal chandelier hanging exquisitely from the marble ceiling, finally the pure gold statue of a goddess, her jar lowered with water flowing from it to the gigantic fountain—it wasn't exactly made for normal people to roam around in. People from royalty or with high status—like her mother, she could muse—could only fit in here. She looked at Killua, imagining whether he would be the least bit intimidated at the giant jewelry museum, but he just slunk around the main hall, like he has been in here a million times—either that or he only wasn't interested in classy looks. Terra couldn't help but admire his I-don't-care-a-darn-thing attitude, and be annoyed at him more at the same time.

    "There's the counter, finally!" Killua stretched his arms lazily and pointed to the corner with plush seats for waiting customers. "Why don't you sit there while I talk to the manager? It won't be long."

    Terra in return kicked him in the shin. Killua was taken aback by her sudden blow and grimaced. "I'm going with you. I'm not a spoiled brat you should pamper or some slave you can order around! Do that rubbish again and I'll tar the daylights out of you!"

    Killua held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Jeez, you could've just told me, you know!" He half walked, half limped to the counter. _Heh…she reminds me of someone I know…_"What's the smirk for?" she demanded hotly. The white-haired assassin wiped off the grin at once. "Idiot," he heard her mutter under her breath, and he tried his best not to laugh out loud. She really _is _like him! 

    "Good evening," a tall woman with brown curls greeted the two politely. She wore a long skirt and a crisp stone gray suit. In her right chest bore a platinum name plate, Peona. "Shall I offer you the best king-sized room, or would a Romanesque-style be appropriate for you?"

    "No, we'd only like two free rooms. Any would be fine," Killua stated in a businesslike manner. Terra had never heard him this way, and was a little interested at this new Killua beside her, and therefore listened. "How much would two cost?"

    The woman took out a thick navy blue book, and briefly took quick glances at one page before turning to another. In the next two minutes, Terra wanted to scream, "Hayaku (Hurry up)!" at the top of her lungs. Then, after series of deep breaths of self-control, Peona closed the book and wrote something in a piece of paper. "The two most affordable rooms cost 180,000 zenny each. So all in all, it's 360,000 zenny, for one night."

    "What?!" Terra could hardly believe her ears. She knew it would be a tad expensive, but to take this much chunk for a lousy room for one night would be…

    Killua counted his remaining finances. "Count yours too, will ya, Terra?" Terra sighed, slipped one hand in her sleeve to finger the bills, then placing them in her palm to count each piece with the other. "I have 100,000…" she concluded softly. _So I'm going to sleep in the grass field after all. _

    "Same here," Killua announced. "So we have barely enough for one room tonight. Make that one instead, Miss, please," he addressed to the lady.

_    "What?!" _ she repeated what she had said earlier, only this time it came out more like a screech. "Did you ever think that I would spend ONE second with y—"

    "Are you sure, sir?" Peona asked, eyeing the younger girl in question, whose mouth was abruptly covered by Killua's hand. "Yeah, I'm dead serious," he grinned. Peona put a check mark with her book and took a diamond key from a silver sapphire-studded cabinet behind her. "Enjoy the night," she said, a tiny hint in her voice.

    Killua took the key and dragged the redhead to the attached hallway next to the counter, still covering her mouth. As soon as he reached the slightly dark place, he let go of her, preparing for a moment of lashing out in rage. "Are—you—out—of—your—_mind?!" Terra hissed. The assassin ran a tired hand over his hair of spikes. _

    "Sorry, but it's not like we have any other choice—other than holding that lady hostage," he explained. "It's no big deal. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna do something to you while you're sleeping." Terra glowered at him. 

    "Can you prove it?"

    "Do I look like one to you?" he said, giving her his innocent, charming smile. 

    The girl could only scowl back. She snatched the key from Killua's hand and led the way. As he followed, Killua suppressed a smile of amazement and surprised at how fast she had done that last trick. He didn't even blink. She was good, for a whiny tomboy, even for a world-class killer like him. 

    Terra paused for a second before inserting the key into the knob and opening the room. The room was, expectantly, stuffy and formal. Paintings of fine art hung on every wall. Cabinets and even a bathroom were present. On one end of the room was a huge bed, covered in thick sheets. "I'm taking the bed," Terra quickly confirmed as soon as they found out that only one was present.

    "Fine, I'm taking the floor," Killua said, shrugging, and went to the closet for a pillow and some bed sheets for him to sleep on. Terra took a feather white towel and headed for the other room. "Don't you DARE peep!" she threatened him before slamming the door. 

    Killua chuckled. "She acts like I'm a hentai or something. She's not even that pretty!" But there was slight edge in his tone at the last statement. _Must be from being around "Mr. Nice Guy" Gon so much, _he guessed inwardly, and tried to be satisfied. As he finished setting his made-up bed for the night, Terra came out of the bathroom, in a loose lavender shirt. Her face was still damp and her hair up in a towel. She went over to a dresser and let her hair loose, brushing the red mane in slow strokes. Strands of hair covered her deep blue eyes, and she brushed it away. _Those blue eyes really look good in red…_he mused. He immediately looked away before he can be caught staring, and Terra might get the wrong idea—something she is so particularly good at. He snuck under the sheets, letting his head rest in his shoulder, his back to the girl, just as she to him. 

    Terra glanced at Killua in the mirror, seeming to be asleep. After taking the hundredth stroke, she slowly looked over her shoulder, observing Killua's resting figure. Most of the time she has seen him smirking, grinning, or making idle movements. It was a nice change to see him like this, almost like a peaceful purring cat. He looked even—_almost—cute to her eyes. Finally, she took silent steps and climbed onto the giant behind, taking in the covers. "G'night, Killua," she mumbled, then dropped her head in the cottony pillows. Unbeknownst to her, her companion was still in the land of the living then. Smiling slightly, he closed his eyes again, anticipating the morning to come. _

********

I can write what YOU would like to happen. Just gimme a review before I make the next one!! Comments are also great! I'd love to hear from you! ^_^

~ Hakkai no Miko   

        _   _

 


	6. Brand New Team

Hi, minna-san! My account sorta malfunctioned, so it took me a while to post this. But then, I don't wanna post a chapter without reading outside opinions, right? How about it? Every five reviews, I'll post a chap. Until then, you people are just gonna have to read and weep. ^_^ If it's too cruel, then REVIEW AND TELL ME!!

~ Lol, I'm glad someone finally noticed the spiked-blond bishounen. I think he's too cold in the game, so I had to make him lighthearted and a little comical in the fic. Dontcha think he looks cute being so nice and brotherly? ^_^ Well, Kurapika isn't exactly open to others, is he? Dayjoubu, they'll meet sooner or later. 'Is the pairing Killua and Terra?' We'll see…but it's sorta more like a love triangle. Dang, I gave it away!!

Oh yeah, a girl named Jel e-mailed and asked me why my characters (Kurama, Hiei, Cloud) are the same in the two fics (SD and HXH). For those you are also wondering about this—sorry! I was making this one right after starting SD's and Cloud and the gang were still on my mind then, so I included them in the cast. Oh well, at least Hisoka isn't there in the SD fic, right? Nor Yuki too, if you guys know her.

Okay, enough chichat! 

Enjoy!

Brand New Team

    _"Come on, little girl, we must move on."_

_    "Where are we going?"_

_    "To a whole new place. Somewhere we could finally belong. It's what I have always wanted."_

_    "Are we going to have lots of food there?"_

_    "Yeah, anything you like."_

_    "And lots of stuff I can play with?"_

_    "You can do whatever you want, whenever you want."_

_    "And we'll be together forever right?"_

_    "Forever. We won't ever be alone anymore. I promise."_

  "I swear you did say that!"

  An arguing voice caused her head to stir slightly, then dragged herself out of her soulful sleep. As much as she wanted to stay on that soft pillows and under the warm silk covers, she used all of her will power to sit up and rubbed her tired eyes. 

  "Heck, I paid a lot for this and you can't even consider?!"

  It was Killua's voice. Startled, she climbed out of bed and saw the spot she knew Killua slept in last night. It was empty. And the voice sounded like it was at the corner of a hall. Was he talking to the hotel personnel? She swung open the door and followed the arguing sounds. Then at the dead end, she saw Killua with two other figures.

  "Killua!" she cried out. She wasn't sure whether it's out of happiness, relief, or annoyance. The platinum head that was at behind then turned to see her. He lifted his arm in a nonchalant wave. "Oh, it's you. You're finally awake, huh?"

  "Who's the cutie?" An older man of early 20's, wearing a tie and a somewhat informal black suit gazed at her from head to foot, in short hair and eyes peering above his circled black frames, in an expression that's hard to read. "So she's the one you're talking about, Killua?" asked another, who was about Killua's height—hair with longer spikes than the assassin and big curious brown eyes.

  Killua smiled. "Yep, she's Terra, all right."

  The older man stepped forward and grasped Terra's hand in a flirting gesture. "Ah, Terra. What a beautiful name! You can call me Leorio," he introduced himself debonairly. Terra could hardly keep from kicking him, but Killua had warned him. "Careful, Leorio. That girl can beat you up like hell. And I sure learnt that!" He laughed.

  "I'm Gon," the younger kid said, smiling in a friendly way. Terra smiled back at him, after brushing away from the sleazy flirt while he huffed, being ignored. She liked this guy already. At least, his manners were something she could get by. Killua smirked at the exchange.

  "Okay, so I was saying…"

  "Wait a minute, Killua," Leorio interrupted. "You said you had enough money for only one room, right? You're smarter than I thought! So you were with her all night and didn't come out until morning, eh?" Terra grabbed a vase on a table beside her and threw it over Gon's head. Leorio didn't have time to duck—he was left with a big bump on his head. "You and your perverted mind! Not all people think like you, moron!" Gon and Killua clutched his stomachs from chortling hard. But they noticed a splotchy red blush appearing in her cheeks. 

  "Don't mind him, he's born that way." Gon made an effort to calm the smoking girl down in the middle of his giggles. It was working, amazingly—her facial muscles relaxed a bit. He is made as a peacemaker, this Gon. 

  Terra took deep breaths to restrain herself from murdering the hentai. She knew he wouldn't last with her killer strike. After all, she's been trained under a world-class family of warriors, and from the looks of his guy she's say he had lived with wine and spent his time chasing skirts. But making another kill would ruin her day before it even begun. Besides, it would end her up in bad terms with Killua. As much she hated to admit, she still needs to stick by him, although her sense of tolerance is growing thin every minute.         

  "Okay!" Killua intervened now that the war has passed. "Now, I remember you two made me spend my day all alone in this stupid city without giving me a cent. So I want my pay, since my wallet's already invaded by moths!" 

  "You weren't alone. You were with this girl!" the doctor countered, pointed to the female across from him.

  "Who knew I'd find her on the streets? Furthermore I should be paid double for her, you know!"

  Leorio's eyes widened. "Why should we? We didn't say you'd pick her up or anything!"

  _"Pick her up"'? "This little girl"!? _Terra was becoming livid of the treatment. She wondered if which was better—being bullied by drunks or staying in a crazy group being treated like a worthless piece of porcelain. But before she could barge into their argument and lash out at them, Gon spoke up.

  "Killua, I thought you said you had more than enough money before you left the mansion." The shortest one scratched his head in obvious confusion. "If I remember correctly, you had 10 million zenny, right?" Hearing his words, Terra's anger was replaced in utter shock. "Ten million zenny!"

  Gon glanced at Terra, then back at Killua. From her surprise, it meant she never knew of the money he had. But how couldn't she when he had to spend on her? "So what happened to it? Surely you can't spend it all in one day." Killua wasn't looking straight in his eyes anymore. He fiddled with his fingers, trying to act innocent and casual. Then Gon had an idea. "Don't tell you wasted it on toys again," he said flatly. It was just so typical for his friend to spend that much moolah on playthings.

  Killua shot them a sheepish grin, throwing his hands in an expressive gesture. "I can't help it! It was the one-of-a-kind exclusive collection of my favorite action figure. Boy, if you had seen that, you'd agree with me! I couldn't miss it!" Then he went on raving about how much he had waited for that set to arrive for ages, and that how cool it looked on TV, and the sort. 

  "Hold it!" Terra interrupted his babbles in disbelief. She put her hands on her hips, and she was so close to Killua, they were actually nose to nose. Was she supposed to be astonished of his wealth, or smoldering with resentment of being forced to be in the same room with him on one night because of his remarkable sense of thrift? "You mean you used practically _ten million _on some worthless junk when there were more important things to spend, like the hotel room?!" she shouted. Killua had to take a step backwards after seeing the expression written on her facade. It was like I-am-_SO­­-gonna-kill-you-for-this!_

  "Hey!" He went near her, as if to start a challenge. He had to retaliate. No one had insulted him and his hobbies and came out alive, and he wasn't going to let a spoiled, stuck-up brat to break that policy. "For your information, it's NOT useless!" Terra's mouth twitched in mocking.

  "For me, it is! Sheesh, you're still a little kid!"

  Killua looked like he was about to make a kill. "Shut up! At least I'm not someone else here who couldn't even beat up a bunch of weaklings!"

  "Why you…!"

  Gon and Leorio were silent at the whole thing, patiently waiting for the two to calm down so they can talk sensible. With a capital S—before these two could very well blow up the whole hotel (or the whole vicinity for that matter) without having the funds to pay for the damages. While Leorio was a little interested in watching how Terra will look like if veins would pop out of her head, Gon was searching for something to sidetrack the two. That's when he noticed.

  "Say, Killua?" He tapped on his tomodachi's shoulder. "Where's the fourth one in our group? Isn't he with you?" That got the assassin to make a ceasefire. He scrunched up his nose in thought. "No, I didn't see him. You three were supposed to see me here." They looked at Leorio, who was closer to him than anyone else, and he shrugged. "He said he's got a new job, so maybe he'll be delayed. He'll get here as soon as he's done. It's not like he'll get lost." The two boys nodded in agreement. "Sou da na." 

 The doctor pumped his fist in the air. "Anyway, let's have breakfast! I didn't eat a bite since I had to make a trip here and I'm starving!" That got the rest to laugh, seeing the painfully hungry expression in his face, even Terra. Killua clapped merrily, turning to his best friend. "Okay, your treat, Gon!"

  "What?! I don't have enough for two. What about Leorio? He should have extra with his job!" They stared at Leorio, and he stopped waving happily at the thought of food and sake. "Okay…" he drew out his answer slowly, as he mentally checked his wallet. "But should I treat the girl?" 

  "Do you want to die?" Terra glowered, darkened eyes toward the adult. Leorio turned pale at the sight, almost like the Grim Reaper himself was glaring at him, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. "Hehehehe, no thank you."

  Killua grinned and headed for their rooms. "Yosh. Let me first get our stuff. After that it's CHOW TIME!" 

  _Damn it! _Kurapika was going in circles around Yorkshin city, looking for his so-called "master". _If I had known I would be dealing with another girl that _loves _to make trouble, I wouldn't be wasting my time on this! It was his second job already, but it felt like it was merely a tiring extension, only the girl he was watching had deeper shade of color than the first one—Neon's—hair, with the same hyper blemished outlook. It was already morning, and he had combed half the city, without any trace of her. _

  It wasn't the job, actually, that got on his nerves that daybreak. He had received a message on his cell phone from Gon, saying they'll be waiting for him at the most popular diner in town. And an added note: "Make sure you come this time, okay!" He clenched his fists. He was supposed to have a day off today so he could finally spend time with his friends he hadn't seen for months. Kurapika used to break their meetings and parties together due to his schedule, although he didn't wanted to, which went on and on for long. It seemed like he was gonna repeat the same routine this time. He tightened his hold onto the mobile phone as he continued trotting down the street.

  _Terra, you'd better have a good excuse for being this stupid. If you don't, I'll make sure you pay for this! _ 

 

  "Well, looks like he's not gonna be here after all," Gon mumbled as he stared down at his own cell phone Killua bought him for Christmas. It was a newer model than he previously had, but it was the last thing on his mind then. What he was really happy was that Killua had remembered him on the most important date of the year. But Kurapika didn't. He bit on the chip of the glass he was drinking.

  Killua slung an arm around his buddy for comfort, knowing how much this occasion meant to him. "You'll see him next time. It's not like he's gonna be gone forever or whatever." Gon frowned. "Yeah, well…I understand he's busy, but can't he spend a short while with us?" He had always been distant from the three, but he had promised he would demand a day off from his new boss so he could be with them for the day.  

  Terra toyed with a hair lock on her side. "So you're four altogether?" she asked. What else could she say? She couldn't relate to their conversation, nor could she talk about something she hadn't known even by name. Gon gave her a quick nod. "Yeah, IF he is here. So most of the time we're three." She looked away and took a bite of her salami sandwich Leorio paid for her. For a huge restaurant all she got was a lousy sandwich! But she shouldn't complain anyway. "What about you?" Gon asked. "Do you have any friends here?"

  She looked down at the counter. "No…I was always forced to be inside my house like a prison. I only have my brother and the maids and the butlers to talk to." 

  "So how did you get out of the place?" Killua inquired. He hadn't found out about this the night before. Terra gave a slight snicker. "I have a new bodyguard, and he was slacking off his job by having a day off, so it was my one chance to sneak out." She grinned, and made one final twist with the hair lock using her index finger. "I was really mad before a subordinate was able to go wherever he wanted while I couldn't, but now I wanted to thank him!"

  "You have a bodyguard?" Gon leaned in closer to the counter to get a better view of her. With her simple red overalls nobody would ever suspect of her being important or rich. Looks can indeed be a powerful tool of deception. Terra's smile widened at the boy's skeptical tone. "Yeah, I know I don't look like it. But it's better than appearing to be an old wrinkled lady aristocrat, right?"

  "Uh…I guess."

  Killua choked on his soda from doing his best to maintain a straight face. _She may look cute, but her attitude can beat a nervy old hag, that's for sure! _"Are you okay, Killua?" Gon slapped on his back. Killua kept his best thespian-like grin. "Yeah, it just went down the wrong pipe, that's all." The girl next to them narrowed her eyes at the silver-haired teen and finished her meal. "Hey, where'd that other guy go?" she asked finally, not wanting to make a fuss about the choke-soda act. 

  Gon scratched his head. "Probably buying some wine. He always does that whenever we come here." Killua let his head rest at the counter, obviously tired. "Ne, Terra…" he mumbled, his head buried to the red-waxed wood. "You…won't ever go back to your home?"

  "No. I already told you that." She glared at his head of spikes. Killua didn't move an inch from his position. "Where are you…going…then?" Terra pondered at his query. He had a point. "Well," she spoke. "I was thinking…maybe I should, uh, go with you guys." Killua snapped at that and sat up with a jolt, as though someone poured a bucket of icy water over him. Gon smiled. "Sure, you can come with us!"

  "Really?" Terra beamed at Gon, but when she saw Killua, her moment of happiness died. "What? I won't be a burden to you." _You were the one who invited me in the first place! she wanted to spew out. But she didn't want to appear…vulnerable._

  Recognizing the hurt from her tone of voice, he quickly interjected. "It's not that. I just…I don't think he's not gonna like this new five some." Gon shot a fierce look at him, something that's out of character. "He isn't here to object now, is he? I say she can join, and I know Leorio will agree with me. Killua?" The assassin looked at Terra's expectant facade. Big blue eyes, and a small pout-and-hope combination on her lips. It was something worth seeing after all the sneers and the glares he constantly got from her. He knew she was having a hard time keeping that cute expression. Maybe if he hung out with her longer, he would get a smile or two from her—not just to Gon. "Sure, I don't mind at all."

  "Great. So that makes three out of four." Gon downed his drink, raising up the container. "Let's toast! To the newest member of our team!" Sounds of glasses clinking against each other resounded in the quiet diner. Terra drank her own as well, slapping a high-five to her new friends—or namely, her first two. And when she smacked Killua's palm, she had never been more honest with herself that meeting him was the best day of her life.

This is where the excitement REALLY starts! Will romance spark next to a certain two? Well, I need to know first which to you prefer: Killua or Kurapika to our Terra?  ^_^ Drop a review and keep this poor baka otaku alive here!! Sankyu!!

~Rukawa no Miko 


	7. Sunset

Okay! This is one of my fave chaps. I had lots of fun doing this. So please appreciate this. ^_^

Author's Notes: Okay, I said I wanted 5 reviews, but I got really fed up so I'm posting this anyway. At least I get e-mails of it, so I'm gonna consider ^_^

Cherry13 ~ Nice to hear from you again! You really like Cloud huh? He'll be appearing in the later chaps, so be prepared! ^_^

Remmirath ~ Lol, finally my twin sis reviewed my work. Haha, the result of the triangle will depend on the reviews. So for now there are 6 votes for Killua/Terra, and 3 votes for Kurapika/Terra. If this keeps up…well, you know what'll happen ^_~ Thanx for the tips. You're always the smart yet EVIL half. Have fun on you ANC/FY fics, ok! (PS. Can't you do a HXH? You know it so much better than I do!)

Julia ~ Sure, you get your wish with this chapter! Suspense? Hm…I'm gonna have to think hard to make that ^^;; 

Masami ~ Thanks! Well, hope you like this chap! ^_^

Misty-sensei (from mail) ~ AH! You're soo mean!! I don't look at a dictionary every time I do this! I don't even HAVE one! ^^ Thanks for the suggestions anyway. I'll try my best! 

Itadakimasu!

Sunset

  "Gon! Gon, are you awake?" Killua's voice came from downstairs, as he climbed up to the stairs of the apartment. After the hotel incident they decided to cut loose and choose a cheaper place to spend the night before they bid the city goodbye. It was a lot smaller and older than the room Killua had previously slept in, but nonetheless, they were more comfortable with the present scope. Well, everyone except for Terra.

  And speaking of the girl, Killua hadn't been "graced with her ever presence" since they paid the rent and moved the furniture around to have equal parts fit for four people. He at first assumed she just stepped out to get some air, angry that she didn't have much area to doze, but her irritation should be over after about fifteen minutes, and she hadn't come back yet. He reached for the doorknob quickly, rattling the aged door as he opened it. "Gon? Have you seen Terra?"

  The black-spiked boy raised his upper body from the mattress, letting out a big yawn to show his present condition. "I just got up here!" he half-whined, half-yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He had already taken a snooze as soon as the equal-spacing was finalized. After a moment he was fully awake to the surroundings. "Why, is something wrong?" he asked, noticing Killua's partly worried expression.

  "No, it's okay. I'm just checking." _Just making she doesn't get lost, he added in his thoughts. But he wouldn't dare say that aloud if he wasn't sure of her location yet. She could attack him anytime. Gon smiled knowingly. "Okay. Ask Leorio—he might know," he suggested._

  Killua's head that was then currently scanning the outside from the window, whipped around to face him, as if he said that Terra had become a saint. The word _disbelief was written on it. "Are you out of your whack?!" His voice was dripping with skepticism. "How can that sleaze of wine and skirts know anything?"_

  Just then the door creaked open. "I heard that!" Leorio stepped into the room. Gon nodded at him politely, while Killua leaned against the chipped wall, eyeing him with a what-are-you-talking-about stare that indicated he didn't care what that remark meant to him. "Heard what?"

  "The insult!" Leorio flailed his arms in the air dramatically, as if he was in the middle of a soap opera, veins visible in his forehead. "Damn, can't you guys EVER learn to respect me as the older guy of this team?!" Silence. The two pals were already launching on another topic themselves, their backs to him. They turned around to see him, in totally blank gazes. "What was that?" they both asked, completely unaware of his present dilemma. Leorio hung his head down, totally defeated. "Never mind."

  "We were just gonna ask you Leorio," Gon said, not moving from the bed sheets. It was then evident that he was merely clueless of Leorio's grief—he is not a very good actor nor does he deliberately hurt others. Leorio relaxed at that. "Did you see Terra this afternoon? Killua's been looking all over the place."

  The older member sat down on one of the hand-woven chairs and shrugged. "She just went out, saying something about buying food before she dies of hunger." He winced. "I told her we should get out together later for dinner, so save the trip, but all the thanks I got a jab in the ribs. HARD." He put a hand below his chest. "Next time, remind me not to go against that girl if I don't want to treat myself in the hospital—"

  "What?!" Killua jumped out the bed in a panic and slapped his temples, pacing around the floor. "Jeez, I wish she would ask me first before she does this!"  

  "Come on, it's not THAT a big deal." Gon shot him a bewildered look, confused of his actions. He can be such a fusspot at times, but not when it comes to subjects like appearances and girls. Mostly it was about collectibles and…toys. _I wonder what happened to him that made him so anxious to her like this. She must have owed him money…or something like that, Gon thought. "Yeah, you're not her mother hen," Leorio grinned, continuing Gon's side with a prying glint in his eye. "But you sure want to keep her close to you, huh?"_

  "I'm not like you, hentai!" Killua countered a little too quickly then headed for the exit to the suddenly suffocating room. "I'll go find that baka before the sun comes down."

  "Hey, wait, Killua—!" The sound of a door shut interrupted him. "Shoot, he's faster than I thought."

  _That girl! When she's in a bad mood she takes it out on me. And when I have to look for her she disappears like a ghost! _Killua rounded up another corner, stuffing his hands in the two pockets of his jeans. Anyone who has seen him pass by would have said he was bored as the very bottom of hell, but his mind was the complete opposite as he scanned the place, searching for the red-haired perk that he saved from thugs just yesterday.

  He ran a tired hand over his silver spikes as he turned to another side. The shadows lit the street with its dark company. _I wonder why I'm doing this anyway? I get this weird feeling whenever she's not in my sight. Oh well, it could be because she can wreak havoc anytime, and I'm the only one that can protect her from herself. Yeah, I guess that's it. As a nice guy, I should be sticking by her, even though I'm actually in danger when I'm in her radar screen of death. He chuckled at his half-jokes. But that thought remained him uncertain of his actions. Then he shrugged. If he can't find out about it now, he'll know sooner or later in another time. For now, he had to focus on his current mission.  _

  As he found another way out of the dark alley, he was back to the main roads again, to the corner of the city, with the waves of the ocean crashing down on the end of the cemented land. Looking at the side Killua had to squint his eyes. 

  Seated on one of the benches lined up on the side watching the quiet scene was the main jackpot. From where he was standing he could already tell from her eyes that she was in deep contemplation. And that was out of the ordinary, considering this was really her. _Eh? This is something. Loud, short-tempered Terra just sitting by staring at the sunset? I sure don't get her. He almost wanted to explore the area to find any damages she could've caused. After hesitating for a moment, he took steps nearing her. "Terra! What are you doing here?"_

  Terra jumped out of her skin. Her mind was obviously in deep trance before the assassin had woke her up. She whirled around to regard him with her wide blue eyes, flustered. "Oh! Killua? I was just, uh, enjoying the nice breeze."

  "Uh-huh." The air was deathly steady at that moment, but Killua decided to play along, sitting on the large vacancy next to her. "That's a nice change."

  "Shut up."

  "No, I mean it." Killua smiled as he tried to think of something witty to add. "You get those creases in your forehead whenever you're mad. When you're like that you look…better, you know?" Terra's expression changed, and Killua's blood suddenly turned cold at the sight. _Please don't take it as an insult!_ he silently pleaded. Then a voice interrupted his prayers. "Killua?"

  "What?" 

  "Are you okay?" came the straight approach.

  Killua was taken aback at that. He totally didn't expect that simple, basic question from a girl that usually made him run for his life after being joked (not that he was making fun of her this time). He gave her a surprised look. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I am!"

  Terra's veneer didn't change. "I don't believe you," she said matter-of-factly, her tone dripping in seriousness.

  "Whatever!" _I can't blame her, though. What the heck brought me to talk about her forehead anyway?! Now I look like a freak that keeps staring at her face! On the outside he remained calm, watching her shoulder-length tresses follow the soft breeze that swept by. Her hair has the deeper shade of crimson than the orange-red sky. And he couldn't help notice that the color of her eyes was the same liquid blue as the sea she was watching. He shook his head to erase the insides of his head. Terra observed him at the corner of her eye curiously, then glanced quickly ahead as soon as he noticed. "I'll steal your question then. What are YOU doing here?" she asked, finally starting an amazingly peaceful conversation, at the start of it at least._

  He answered swiftly. "Making sure you don't get lost or bring half the buildings down." At least he said the truth. That was a lot better than attempting another line that might make her think less of him than he already did. But he wasn't apparently going to be appreciated for his efforts of honesty.

  Terra scowled and glared hard into him. "Baka," she muttered. "When you think I'm like that then you'd better leave!" she said in a commanding voice, her eyes burning into his own. 

  Killua raised his hands in surrender. How come his comical lines always rubbed her the _wrong way? "I'm only kidding! You never get my jokes, do you?" But Terra only shot him another frown without answering. Although it wasn't as life-threatening as the last one, it was more of a disappointed glare, and that was something he cannot take. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Say 'apology accepted' and wipe that angry frown off you, okay?" _

  She didn't say anything after that, her face covered in a mask Killua couldn't describe. Her features were completely frozen. Was it a good sign or a bad sign? Killua sighed. Getting this girl to go along with him is harder than having Kurapika make a joke! Just when he was about to throw away his hope, she suddenly spoke. "You know what?" His ears perked up at the neutral voice. He might still have a chance after all. 

  _For what?_ What am I thinking about? This mind is getting out of hand! _"What?" he piped, curious of what she was going to say. The girl shook her head slightly, and glanced ahead once more. It almost made Killua double check whether his face had a smudge on it or something undesirable. "You are just like my brother."_

  Killua blinked. That was totally not what he expected. "Uh…really?" _Nice line. A real shiner. _

  Terra nodded. "He kept telling me to lighten up, but I always take his jokes seriously. So I'm wondering—" she said, finally holding gazes with the child assassin. "—am I that uptight?"

  He took a deep breath. "Promise you won't kill me?"

  "Okay."

  "Yes."

  Terra heaved a sigh. "Great." 

  He gave her a tentative smile. "Mind if I ask? If you have a brother that's that easygoing then why are you…like this?" He had brothers too, but none of them was even close to what she described to hers. Whoever he was, he sounded much more interesting. 

  Terra's nose scrunched up a little in thought. That new look made her look so innocent if he didn't know what she was capable of doing. "Maybe from all the training my mom gives me, I started becoming serious. She hates it when Cloud laughs during a meeting, but taking that grin off him is like removing a zebra's stripes." 

  So her brother's name was Cloud. At least he knew that much now. But there was something else he was more inquisitive at. "You mom trains you? For what?" Terra's mouth formed a tiny smirk. "We're a family of warriors. Although I'm not doing too well since, um, I'm not very interested in fighting. I know people like you think it's cruel living like this, so you probably wouldn't understand."

  "Yeah." He almost wanted to laugh out loud. _If I tell you the truth, you'll be so amazed. _He knew many consider him just a rich kid slouching off in his days, but to those who witnessed his stone stares or his killer strike, he was branded as a ruthless murderer. That was his true nature. But he can't say that much to Terra yet. She might have a different view of him, or worse. Besides, he liked to keep that way she treats him like somebody else rather than a dangerous animal ready to kill. 

  Terra shot him a questioning glance. "What's with the smile?" He couldn't help keeping his thoughts to himself, but he managed to put up a wide grin—a lot less than what he was actually bottling up. He let out a realistic chuckle.

  "You're too serious! I'm starting to miss that crazy gal in you!"

  She tilted her head curiously. "Oh? Which of the two would you want, then?"

  "Um…" Killua had his finger to his chin. Which _did _he want? That was tougher than he had ever realized. Then he had an incredulous look as something dawned to him. "Wait, you're asking me to CHOOSE?!"

  Terra shrugged exasperatingly. "I'm stuck with you guys! What else can I do but return the favor?" She had a good point. After a moment, his mind drew a blank. _Great job._ When I actually need you to speak, you're absolutely dead! Nice timing! __

  Defeated, Killua answered, "Actually, I don't know." _Keep doing this, Mr. Smooth, and she'll stay three feet away from you! _He had a sad catlike face, as if someone had taken his favorite toy away. Terra couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Hahaha. You're okay when you don't make stupid comments all the time."

  "Oh yeah? Well, I like you when you don't look like you're gonna pound me any second."

  "Hahahaha! Really?" 

  _You idiot! How'd the "I like you" corn spill outta your mouth?! Thank God she didn't notice! _But he didn't care much about that subtle mistake as Terra kept her giggling fit. He was actually proud of it, although she had started to laugh _at _him and not to his joke. Putting her in a good mood is a serious accomplishment. He decided to push it a little further. "Really! At least you don't look beet red, and no veins pop on you. Now you don't look like a prissy little teacher." Oops. Was that way too much to say? He stopped and observed her changes cautiously.

  "Hahahaha!" _Wow! She isn't mad! The stars must be above me today! _Killua was just already more than contented at how things were turning out. He definitely wanted this version of the redhead. If this was a dream he wished he'd never wake up. 

  "Killua?"  

  "Wha—? OW!" He grimaced at the mark she just placed on the top of his skull. Terra beamed triumphantly, showing off a part of her that was really pissed off. "Thanks for the compliment."

  The silver-haired teen pouted as that part where he was struck stung. _Speaking of stars above me… _"Aw, you never change, do you?"  Terra shook her head smugly. "Nope!"

  Killua sighed. "Great," he repeated Terra's words a while ago. And they both smiled.

  As the city of Yorkshin appeared calm yet busy, the silhouetted figure slipped out of one building, looking down at the gossiping folk. Surely nobody would even notice he was up there, as his movements were like the speed of light. A strange smile crept up the face of the stranger, leaping from one edifice to another without making a single sound that would disturb the seagulls. 

  Surely enough, a tremendous aura could be felt as he approached closer, attracting him, beckoning him to come. An aura that couldn't be felt by mere sloppy professionals, or even high-ranked Hunters, but very dangerous when unleashed. That amount of power can make the user make dust out of the whole city with a single flick of the wrist. And he intended to find it before someone else could tame it as his own—although that was hardly ever possible. His light snickering echoed the red sky as he viewed the high position, as if he was above the whole world he was about to conquer.

  "Yes. I think I'm getting close to what I'm looking for."

----

Poor Killua doesn't even understand his own head ^_^ Oro, just who is this new weirdo? (Hey, just given you a clue!) Five reviews as usual, ok? So start commenting!

See ya on the eighth!

~ Hakkai no Miko ^_^


	8. Realization of the Heart

Finally! The eighth chapter! (My very favorite number ^_~) Hope you guys enjoy this!

Sammi ~ You want Kurapika too? Hm…you might not like this chap very much then. ^^;;; Thanks for your wonderful support! Love ya! ^_^

Cherry13 ~ Lol! Glad to be of service! Thanx for being one of my nicest reviewers EVER!! ^_^ Sorry if Cloud's not here yet, but he'll be in next chapter. Happy now? ^_^ Hehehe, a clue? No way, you ppl will know him at once just by his hair color! ^^ But you'll get to know him soon enough.

Misty-sensei (from mail) ~ As always, you never fail to annoy me. Haha, at least you spare your time from all the teaching to read my fics. Thank you for that. If you have lots of ideas, don't just shove it to someone else telling them to make it, why don't YOU do it? I'm sure you're not that busy, vacation and all. I'm looking forward to your post ^_^

Still the Killua/Terra pairing has the most votes. If this goes on till May 20, then folks, then say sayonara for Kurapika! Hohohohoho!! *dodges a can and heaps of tomatoes* Hey, YOU vote for him if you want to. Don't kill mee!  

Itadakimasu!!

--------

Realization of the Heart

  "Thanks for the information." Kurapika practically threw the man his pay as he ran out to the main road of the city, breathing hard. _I'd better have this chance before she gets out of my sight again. And THEN I'll give her an earful, that no-good brat! _He rounded a corner and absently bumped into a couple of people without bothering to apologize.

  "Oh, what's a pretty little girl like you doing in these parts alone?" a sleaze stepped up ahead of the Blacklist Hunter. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to show you a good ti—" 

  He dropped to the ground right after Kurapika's hard jab to his ribs. "Move it," he said coldly, and therefore threatened the rest of the hoodlums that was going to follow the first. Immediately the people there disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

  "Tse. Those idiots should have a serious eye check-up. Referring to me as a girl!" he muttered under his breath, obviously unknowing that his outside appearance can fool even the person with the sharpest eyesight that he was feminine. And even if he knew that, he would undoubtedly refuse to believe it, no matter how many times he has looked into the mirror. His clothing doesn't help to his true gender, either. 

  He made a mental rewind of what the information counter had just told him. _A girl of thirteen with bright red curls was seen walking downtown with three other people. They were eating at a diner this morning, and headed out to the nearly abandoned apartment in the east. _"Apartment at the east, huh?" he murmured to himself as he roamed under the dim-lit Yorkshin. "Just a few blocks away, and…"

  Something powerful threatened him. He looked up, following the direction of that source, to see a tall figure crawling on the building. "You call that hiding? Show yourself, unless you are a coward!" Kurapika called. Moments later the shadow descended to the ground, still covered in darkness.  

  "I have come to warn you."

  "Warn me of what? Who are you?" Kurapika tried to take a step forward to take a glimpse, but it had gone backwards, avoiding him. It floated higher to his eyes.

  "The events that would befall on you." It paused, the wind flowing by in a frightening howl. Please," it requested softly, almost sounding like it was hissing in pain. "Help the girl. The cruelty is about to take her away…you must save her…before the ominous blood turns on you all…"

  "'Her'? Are you talking about Terra? Do you know her?" The blond Hunter had soon become suspicious. What did this—_being—know about the girl? "Are you an acquaintance of her family?"_

  "Please…Kurapika…for the sake of Kuruta…"

  _What?! _Kurapika had practically been stunned at the words. "How do you know my name?!" He lunged to catch up to it as it was about to fade away. "Do you know my tribe? Hey! Come back!" As he reached for a garment, it had dissipated into a puff of smoke. The scene was deathly quiet again. 

  He raised his hand that touched the shadow. The smoke had formed the word "Blood", before vanishing as well. He curled that hand into a tight fist. _Just what are you telling me? _He glanced up to the sky, where a handful of stars hovered.  

  "Well, are they coming?" Leorio asked in a mouthful as he stuffed his extra-large burger and chewed loudly—he wasn't certainly big on manners. Gon nodded, as he pressed some buttons on his mobile phone. "Yeah, Killua said they'll be here in a few minutes. He refused to tell me where they went, though." He scratched his head. "I wonder why?"

  "You don't need a genius to figure that out! Although we already have one right here." Leorio shot him a conceited look, and settled in a more comfortable position in the couch.  

  Gon looked around the area, his eyes wide and curious. "Really? Where?" While Leorio kept pointing to himself, the younger one had put a finger to his chin, to signal he was thinking hard. "Hm…I can't find any." The doctor fell to the floor, frustrated at this boy's ingenuousness. (A/N: But, being the doctor that he is, he should treat himself for his enormous ego ^^) Suddenly they heard short knocks on the door. 

  "They're here! I'll get it!" Gon raced to the door and swung it open. "That was quick, Killu—" he stopped, for the person in front of him wasn't Killua nor Terra. He had blond hair nearly reaching his shoulders, diamond earrings hiding from it, and ocean blue eyes. He was—he was—

  "Kurapika!" Gon grasped his hands and jumped up and down like a maniac. He almost couldn't believe it. But he was too gleeful to think about logic anymore. "It's you! It's really you!"

  "Really?" Leorio had run to the front door, and grinned as soon as he saw him. "Well, you certainly took your time going here," he said in a mock-scolding tone. "But how did you get to this place?"

  Kurapika didn't say anything as he stepped into the light of the room, and went towards the center, eyeing the furniture. "You guys are here?" he finally spoke up. He wasn't ecstatic or tearing up in joy—just mildly surprised. Gon and Leorio looked at each other. "Um…we rented this place for today. You mean you weren't looking for us?" 

  The teen brushed the bangs that shielded his eyes. "I was looking for someone," he answered simply. 

  "Oh."

  None of them didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then Gon shrugged. Even if Kurapika didn't mean to join them, at least he got to see his friend, right? That should be enough. Leorio must have been assuming the same thing as he said, "So, now that you've come, why don't you spend the night here? We still have space," he added, crossing his fingers behind his back. There _was _space, all right. If you were used to being stuck in a sardine can. Kurapika's brow furrowed, considering the suggestion. "Come on," Leorio persuaded. "Besides, we want you to meet somebody." 

  That got him a little interested. "Somebody?"

  Gon nodded. "A new member. Killua says you have a lot in common, so you should get along great." Behind the kid, Kurapika could hear Leorio trying not to show his snickers. Curiosity got the better of him. "Well, where is he?" Gon scuffed the floor with his shoe. "Um…Kurapika…that person isn't…"

  "Tadaima (We're back)!" Killua's voice had jumpstarted the three. "What's the matter?" he asked as soon as he heard squeals of shock, oblivious they were in the middle of something.

  "Baka, your voice is so loud!" another chided as they entered the apartment. "What? I was only greeting them! It's not like they have much for us to interrupt anyway!" he said defensively. But Kurapika didn't pay attention to their argument. He had heard that voice before…

  "What the—Terra!" he blurted out as he went through Gon and Leorio to face her.

  "Eh?" She glanced back at the person and gasped. "Ah! It's you!" 

  "Are? You guys know each other?" But Killua's question wasn't entertained, as the two didn't pay attention to anything else. "Finally! It took me a lot to find you, brat!" Kurapika wasn't utterly relieved. In fact, he was practically shooting steam as he wanted to let out all his stress on the girl that gave him so many nuisances that could very well fill a lifetime.

  Terra's feelings to him were mutual, apparently. "'Brat'?! I didn't order you to find me!"

  "Your family did! If I had my way, I would've quit this job!"

  "Oh? Do it, then!" she dared, putting her hands to her hips.

  "You think it is that easy?! Besides, the contract cannot be broken, baka!" 

  The girl's face turned positively pale. "What?! I'm gonna be stuck with you as my bodyguard for the rest of my life?!"

  "Four years!" Kurapika corrected, in complete eruption then. He couldn't handle her for barely two days, and to think of having to baby-sit Terra would be pure torture. Well, actually, torture was a lot more trouble-free. "I think I'd rather commit suicide than watch over you for four years! That would be a blessing!"

  "Me too! My life will be so much simpler without you!"

  "Same here!"

  The other three could only watch, massive sweat drops seen at the back of their heads. "At least they are agreeing," Gon remarked. The rest just nodded in awe. "Anyway, can we eat dinner now?"

  Killua shrugged, watching Terra going red with anger. "Sure. Let's not wait for them to calm down. I bet it'll take until Christmas." Gon smiled a little. It may take a lot of effort to keep them in one piece, but it's a small price to pay for being together. He headed for the kitchen to arrange their meal, while Leorio grabbed the remains of his burger and finished it while witnessing the two scream at each other like little children.     

  "Oi, where's that Gon!? What did he mean when we said we have a lot in common? He must be joking!!"

  _Hmph. First he acts like he doesn't care what will happen to me, and now he sticks to me like glue! Talk about a personality transplant! _Terra looked at the blond bodyguard, perched on the side of Terra's temporary-made bed with a scowl. Since she refused to sleep alongside the boys, she made her own in a corner next to the room. Kurapika therefore decided to "move in" to check up on her. _I wonder how his friends put up with him. I sure wouldn't!  She snatched a dusty hair brush from the floor, and stomped to the bathroom, rinsing off the disgusting particles that were living on it. She made a mental note to buy necessary items before going out—that way she wouldn't have to suffer like this. It was completely unhygienic!_

  After making sure it was sparkly clean she carefully ran it through her red locks as soon as she went back to her corner, softly going through every strand. Kurapika just observe her calmly, with a look she cannot describe. "Well, what do you want?" she demanded. 

  "What?" he asked, not catching up on her. "I can't stand you looking at me like a maniac! You did this ever since you were officially called. It's really annoying!" The Hunter frowned. "As I have said to you a hundred times, I am hired to watch you closely. It's my job, ok? It's not like I enjoy doing this."

  Terra let out a dramatic sigh. _I swear, this guy can pass off as a robot! Does he have to do everything he is told to? She twisted her hair into a tight bun and let it stay, positioning herself so she wouldn't be facing him. "So," he started to say carefully. "First thing tomorrow we're going back to Yuki-sama and…"_

  "Iia!"

  "What are you talking about?"

  She held up her chin in determination, her back remained faced to him. "No. I'm not going back there. You can't make me!"

  Kurapika's eyes had almost turned to slits. He was already losing his composed endeavor. "Damn it. Stop causing me any more trouble, and make this job easier for me, will you?!" He could hardly keep his voice straight. Terra slammed her brush down to the floor, creating spooky echoes across the hall, and faced him angrily. 

  "Is that all you cared about?! You and your stupid job!" her voice was quivering, as if on the verge of tears. Kurapika's fury had disappeared instantly at the sight. "I just found friends I can finally depend on, and you're telling me to just leave them like that?!" 

  "Terra!" Kurapika tried to steady herself, for she was going worse by the minute. But she moved on, not caring anymore of what she must have looked like to him. "You wouldn't understand," she said in a much softer tone. "What it was to live in a glass house all your life. People surrounded, to attend to me. And yet I felt so alone in the world. I can't relate to anybody—not even my own family." She curled her hand into a tight ball. "It's…it's just as being the only one trapped in a bunch. You have no idea what it was like." Then after realizing what she had done, she wanted to turn away from him. Did she just reveal her innermost feelings to him? Not only was it embarrassing—it was downright stupid. What purpose was it? He couldn't possibly sympathize. He was just like the others. 

  Neither of them spoke up for a moment, before Kurapika finally opened his mouth to say, "Actually I do." 

  That wasn't the answer she was expecting. She didn't hide the astonishment written all over her features. Kurapika continued, shifting himself to a more comfortable position. "I do understand. My whole tribe and my family were murdered years ago. I was left to avenge them by tracking down the ones responsible for the massacre." Terra clasped her hand over he mouth. "Even with my friends, I didn't feel like being part of them. I cannot hide the fact that I was different." His head bowed down slowly. 

  "Kurapika-kun…" She couldn't find the right words to say.

  "That's why…No matter what, they're still your family. And you should cherish them, before…" his words trailed off, but Terra could hear him finish with his silence. "Sorry," she said, shamefaced. Now when she looked back to what she had said and acted around him, she had to admit she was a little too harsh. "I didn't know…I'm so stupid."

  "That's all right, I completely understand." Kurapika nodded seriously, and pityingly. "You are."

  Terra became a full-blown volcano at his _very subtle insult. "Aren't you supposed to say the other way around?! Whatever!" she pouted silently. Then a moment had passed. Terra felt like someone had pressed a giant "pause" button. She couldn't keep quiet forever, and since they were getting along a little…"Kurapika-kun?"_

  "What?"

  "Um…that is…could you give me a few days with your group before going back?" She knew she cannot stay hidden from them all the time, but she couldn't very well pass off this opportunity of having a pleasant vacation either. She perked up, and scooted closer to him. "Isn't that a great idea? We could all have fun together!"

  Kurapika's brow furrowed. "I don't know…"

  "You're the one who said you didn't want to watch me in the first place!" she pointed out. She knew she had an advantage. Kurapika couldn't resist by now. 

  "Yeah, sure, but…" he was still doubtful, although he was starting to give in. "Don't worry. They will never know," she concluded her negotiation. Kurapika held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. A few days. After that we go straight home. Deal?" 

  Terra cheered. "Deal! Arigato, Kurapika-kun!" She put her arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze. Kurapika's face had turned slightly purple. "Terra…you're choking me…!" 

  The room was finally quiet. Killua got up stealthily from the worn-out mattress, making sure the snoring Gon beside him doesn't get disturbed in his journey to dreamland. He reaches for the knob through soundless steps, after taking one final look around. Good, no one had noticed him. 

  It was understandable, though, after the pillow fight Gon and Leorio had for the last ten minutes, they were too exhausted to lift a finger. Gon just plopped to bed right after, while Leorio did his so-called nightly grooming before imitating the thirteen-year old. On the other hand, Killua was completely out of it. He had made an excuse a while ago to his roommates that he just wanted to sleep, but it wasn't going according to plan. No matter how many times his body had screamed at him that he needed rest, he couldn't nod off. A nagging thought had kept him wide awake. Finally he gave up and headed for the hallway, vowing to himself he'll have his slumber after checking her.

  _Yeah, checking. _That seemed like the _only _thing he was doing ever since Terra joined them. And now it had gotten worse. His mind had an unsettling feeling…Is it because…

  No. It can't be.

  He neared the spot where Terra said she was going to sleep, convincing himself he was only doing this for the sake of curiosity. Just to know whether Terra and Kurapika were really friends…or more. Immediately his mind reacted to the word "more". He tried to shake it and concentrate, or else Kurapika would sense his approach. 

  Putting his assassin skills to good use, he managed to sneak up in a corner where he could see them once in a while before anyone could detect. He listened in to their conversation.

  "It's really funny, isn't it?" It was Terra's voice. And from the tone of it it seemed the two were getting along fine. That should be a relief. But Killua wasn't exactly thrilled of that piece of news. 

  "What?" 

  "You didn't go to your friends so you could look for me. And then, ironically, you find me with them." Killua could see the smile in her voice and leaned a little to get a glimpse. Terra was seated on her "bed" next to Kurapika, while he was doing what a normal bodyguard would do—stay close to her. Killua nearly winced at his choice of words. Meanwhile, the blond teenager chuckled softly. "You're right. It's very strange."

  "But I'm glad I could meet your friends. They're really great!" Terra said enthusiastically. She really meant that last statement, so much it made Kurapika raise an eyebrow. 

  "Even Leorio?" 

  Terra stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose. "Good point." Then she dissolved into giggles. "Still, you're so lucky to have them." Killua could catch something else. Was it sadness? It was possible. After all, she said she had been alone all her life. Kurapika didn't have the same observation, though, as he pondered on the topic. "Mm. That's true," he finally said in almost a whisper, showing a small smile.

  Terra stared into his face, obviously surprised. "You know what? I used to hate you for being so uptight. But now you're getting better." That was Terra, all right. Honesty was obviously her strong point. Then Killua noticed something—this was a reminiscent of their little talk this afternoon. He strained his neck to hear Kurapika's answer. 

  "Oh? Then I'll keep this way, then, if you like." Terra smiled, as if he had said he'd buy her a treat tomorrow. "Hontou (Really)?" That made a pang in Killua's heart.

  Kurapika chuckled. "Hontou. Ok time for bed, so you could wake up early tomorrow without giving me a headache." he said while standing up. 

  "What? You're so acting like my nanny! It doesn't fit you!" 

  "Well, you really need one right now."

  "_You're_ my nanny now?" 

  "No, I'd rather stay young and alive, thank you very much," came the answer dryly.

  "Haha. Very funny." Terra tugged on the sheets and pulled it towards her, while Kurapika helped in tucking her in gently to keep the girl warm. "G'night, Kurapika-kun," she mumbled as she pressed her cheek onto a pillow. She looked just like a little girl, way younger than her thirteen years. Kurapika had on a smile, almost motherly. 

  "Good night, Terra."

  Watching the two, Killua certainly hadn't gone better. He stood up quickly, not caring about them hearing him anymore, and absently marched to the room he shared with the other two. He leaned onto the wall for support, looking down to the floor, a familiar ache settled within him. _Kso, why am I feeling this way? Is this because I…like her? _He covered his eyes with his hands, almost wanting to tear the skin apart with his nails. _Damn, I'm in serious trouble here! I'm falling for her when I know she isn't feeling the same way. I'm going to be crushed eventually. But why can't I make this feeling disappear? _

  "Are you all right, Killua?"

  Kurapika's senses were sharp, almost too sharp for his own good. Killua fought the urge to send him a sarcastic retort. "I'm fine," he said with clenched teeth, his fists doing the same. 

  But the most observant one of the group wasn't a fool to fall for it. He shot him a confused look. "You're acting all strange tonight. Is there something—" 

  "It's nothing, all right?" Killua finally snapped. He couldn't hide his mood any longer. "And if there was something wrong, it's none of your business!" Realizing what he just spat at him, the frustrated assassin quickly turned away from Kurapika's concern before he could lunge at the guy and lose control. So much for hiding his true feelings. 

  After that fiasco he surely didn't have the conscience to sleep anymore. Heading straight to the front door of the apartment, he seated limply on the damp concrete floor, reflecting the recent events that took over. This afternoon he remembered he had thought that things were finally going his way. Just as you are expecting it the least all those good dreams blow up at your face. Weren't those kinds supposed to exist only in the two-dimensional worlds shown in television?  

  "Great! My life's officially ruined!" he declared to the pitch black sky, the air repeating his words before it finally trailed off. Peaceful excruciation remained. The whole world was functioning well without him. What could possibly get worse than this? Just as he was about to stand up and wander around the dead vicinity, a pale hand without warning grasped his shoulder.

--------

I actually did a long chap! Yipee!! *dances around and hits the wall* Ow! Um...anyway, please keep this authoress alive by reviews. ^^


	9. Crossing Paths

Finally, my fic's starting to get a lot more serious! Thanks to a lot (haha, my foot) of people who backed me up ^_^

Review Replies:

Cherry13 ~ Your reviews really fire me up! Lol! I take pride in being a cliffhanger ^_^ I'm glad to see you're enjoying it. So you know who I'm talking about? He's here now, btw, so go see if your guess is correct. Kurapika's kind of an OOC? *reads the fic again* Lol, that's true. But there's this scene in the manga wherein Kurapika yelled Killua (or was it Gon's???) ear off in the cell phone and blew a fuse at them. According to a source in the web anyway. I guess I sorta patterned mine from it. If it makes you feel any better, I'll try harder not to be OOC—although I don't know how Togashi-sensei's mind works and this IS a fan fiction, right? ^^ 

Masami ~ You've been a great help to me! Thanks! Good luck with your fics too, although I'm sure you don't need it! ^_~

Hareta ~ Ok, added your vote to the Kurapika column ^_^ Thanx for reviewing!

And the little triangle poll is OVER!—a long time ago ^^;;; And who will get Terra? Well, I have to say it's pretty close, but guess who won:

Killua: 12

Kurapika: 10 (Masami-san, happy now? ^______^ Yup, u r!)

It's sorta not fair, though, since some of them voted over and over again through e-mail and even threatened me O_o Lol, don't worry, I didn't repeat the voting. But there will still be a love triangle, just to torture Kurapika *hides from the Kurapika fans* Just kidding! ^^ 

A little mistake: I put Yuki having the power of darkness from the first chappie a long time ago, but decided that element should go rightfully to Hiei. Besides, in the game, she's a snow warrior, so I'll edit it as soon as possible. Gomen! ^^

And will the Phantom Brigade (Genei Ryodan) go to Yorkshin? Yes, they'll be coming in the later chaps, but they won't be in Yorkshin. By the way, I need opinions for this q: will they be enemies or allies of the HXH boys? Hurry before I add the next chap! 

And is Cloud's group gonna be the baddies or the good guys? Hehehe, do I have to spill the beans to you guys everytime you're asking? Just read on, ok!

Itadakimasu!

*********

Crossing Paths

     "Oh my God!" The man bowed frantically to the person he just bumped into. "I'm so sorry, Cloud-sama!" His hands were practically shaking in tremendous fear, his head touching the floor several times with his apologetic gesture. "I should have been more careful with where I'm going. I didn't mean to—" 

    The seventeen-year-old teen waved his hand quizzically. "Hey, just calm down, okay? It's not like I'm gonna roast you out of the house." 

    Well, that was exactly what the butler thought of him doing, especially when it was someone else like the black warrior who would slash anything to pieces if it merely cast a shadow. But after hearing those words he almost fainted in relief. Cloud stared at him blankly before glanced around the shimmering walls of the hallway, not in the mood for being a therapist then. "Say, have you seen Riharu-chan?"

    "Riharu-sama?" The middle-aged staffer straightened his rumpled black tie as he tried to make out a coherent sentence. "Uh…no…but aren't you supposed to hold an urgent meeting today?"

    "We were supposed to before it was cancelled," a melodious voice answered, as the blue-haired woman emerged in the hall in a single wisp, her navy halter top hiding behind a thick cape bearing the crest of the Romanova element, Physic Purple. Cloud smiled at her direction that appeared more of an exasperated smirk. "Riharu-chan! You should know that I've been looking for you for twenty minutes straight! What happened to your mind-reading thing?"

    The shorter woman returned his greeting with a lazy arm wave. It was the butler's cue to disappear before she does it for him. "Well, I almost wanted to get it over with quickly, but I decided you need to use your brain for a short while."

    "Gee, thanks. How kind of you."

    "You're welcome."

    Cloud sighed, trying to rest his weary eyes, and then noticed the insignia in her clothing. "Big news. So what's the catch?" Wearing the uniform in their clan meant having an important mission to accomplish. Riharu shrugged, as if it wasn't a hard deal, although the expression in her pale eyes weren't a good imitation. "Yuki-sama went out."

    The simplicity of it had Cloud puzzled. "Come on! Okasama spends her time outside the estate twenty hours a day. What's the big deal?"

    "She took her _spear," Riharu informed._

    The blond warrior's easiness flew out of the window. He narrowed his eyes as he finally got down to business. "Okay, I get your point. Continue."

    "There's no continuation, Cloud. We go out and see what she's up to, simple as that."

    "Did Okasama order you to do this?"

    Riharu didn't meet his eyes and fiddled with the pendant that hung around her neck. "Er…no?"

    Cloud could barely keep himself from hitting the floor. His eyebrows were so high it was practically above his hairline. "And you want to _spy _on her?! Did you even stop to consider that my mother is the best among us and she can identify our presence the second we step out?" he spewed out in comical frustration. It was usually Riharu who gave logical reasoning, not the other way around. 

    Riharu ignored his eruption, her composure unfazed. "We can use my element block, can't we? I still know that spell, you know, even after that incident with the Genei Ryodan. Yuki-sama won't detect us then."

    Reliving what happened a few years back when they encountered the group of nen-using thieves, Cloud could taste a metallic flavor in his tongue. Now he didn't want _that to happen again. But she did have a point. "Okay…but why are you so gung-ho on seeing what she's up to anyway? What if she's only making sure my sister's okay or something?"_

    The woman shook her head. "Then she would have sent us instead. You know your mother—she doesn't even know her own daughter's alive! But to head out bringing the weapon she hasn't used for years…" she let it hang for him to ponder.

    Riharu was blunt, as usual. As much as Cloud hated to admit it, but it was apparent in the family that she couldn't care less for Terra. She had no use for people with zero significance. Whenever Terra was reported to be lost, it was usually them who were looking around. He doubted that his mother considers Terra more important than the documents she lives with all day.

    And she was right. It was downright serious, so this could be granted as a special case. Besides, he couldn't help being intrigued at what would take place anyway. But if they were to found out sneaking around and disturbing her business, a death sentence or even an open execution would be much more pleasurable than what they would have to face as consequence. 

    "Fine! I give up." Cloud held up his hands, giving in to his adolescent inquisitiveness. "I'm going. But you better make sure you get that spell right, or we're worse than dead meat!"

    Riharu grinned triumphantly. "Of course. You should trust me once in a while."

    "I don't know about that…"

    The Physic warrior reached out and pulled Cloud's ear, stretching it to nearly twice its original size. "Okay, okay! I trust you! I believe you! I have faith in you! So please keep your hands away from my ear before you pluck it right off!" he half-pleaded, half-whined.

    She finally released her grip on him. Rubbing the sore spot, Cloud mumbled, "Jeez, you should learn how _not to take jokes seriously." Now he knew where Terra got her uptight personality from. He made a mental note to keep his sister away from her as soon as Kurapika brings the girl home. "So it's you, me, and Kurama and Hiei," he said, ticking them off with his fingers. "I guess that's more than enough for a small expedition."_

    "Didn't you know? Hiei just left a few hours ago." Riharu let her sea-colored hair fall to her shoulders. "And don't ask me why. I'm just as clueless as the next person."

    "Oh." Cloud wasn't obviously concerned of it. "He's really training these past few weeks, so I wouldn't be too surprised." The youkai was so intense in his sword practice lately that he didn't take notice of anything else. And he kept muttering about something the others couldn't comprehend. Even Kurama had no idea. But he'd get over this sooner or later—he isn't the type to dwell on stuff for long, or is he? "So that leaves three of us then."

    Riharu nodded. "That wraps up our little meeting. We should leave immediately." Taking out a small wand of a purple eye—just as big as her hand—from inside her cloak, she flicked her wrist. And the next second, the hall was silent. 

    Killua spun around as soon as he felt the cold touch. "Who's there!?" he said hoarsely, a chill running down his spine. The way he recalled the contact, it certainly didn't come from any living being. His eyes traveled around the damp road. Nothing.

    Then the assassin could feel an arctic blow and followed its path, sending him to the darkest corner of the street, white mist surrounding the boy. "Well, I'll be…!" he stretched out his hand, letting the freezing wind breeze through his fingers. Then the wintry air collected before him, so intense it gave out a glow in the darkness. It formed a shape almost like human to Killua's amazement, about his height. Slowly its head lifted up to face him. "I need…" it whispered.

    "Well?" Killua couldn't believe he was having a conversation with a _ghost_. It wasn't only scary—much creepier than what he had seen in the past—it was so unreal. But what else can he do—run screaming throughout the night? "Need what?"

    "Freedom," it hissed. Now that its "human" form was complete, Killua could completely see the image: a girl of his age, in a flowing dress. She was all white, except for the slightly fleshy color in her face. "Why? Are you…locked up?" Killua asked, choosing his words carefully.

    The hovering phantom gave a small nod. "All of us have this destiny, and so will you someday."

    "What are you talking about?"

    She paused. Lifting a hand, she created an image by the frosty wind. "A chain?" Killua observed. Soon after he knew it went back to being an imaginary hand. "The chain…separates us. You and we have our own worlds. But we do not desire to stay in our place. I managed to come here, however this form isn't my own. I only recovered it from a soul who just experienced her demise." Letting out an icy breath, she continued. "We used to live our dreams, as what you do now. But our destiny didn't want us to stay. Therefore we spirits are restless."  

    Killua took a step backwards. His toes underneath his boots were already frozen, and he could feel the skin inside his summer sweater turning to ice. The temperature of the atmosphere was becoming lower and lower each second, he could barely stand it. The corner they were in was foggy and the ground covered in snow. It was one of those things his father didn't pay utmost attention during trainings, as it rarely turns winter in their home. "So? Where do _I _fit in in all this?" he tried to ask through his chattering teeth.

    "There is only one way to severe these bindings." He noticed the corners of the spirit's lips smile softy. "You can save us by helping the girl."

    _"Terra?" _Killua said incredulously, right then forgetting about his body heat going zero. "What does she have to do with this?" He knew Terra wasn't exactly the most ordinary girl around, but he didn't realize something as serious as this would happen to her! _So she's more than just a spoiled princess running away from home, huh? Did she know, or is she just as clueless as I am right now?_

    "She holds a power inside even she doesn't know. But if she realizes it, nothing in the whole world can compare to its magnificence. You must protect her before she fully grasps it, for the people will stop at nothing to rob her of the power and use it for their own selfish whims."  

    Killua could think of about a hundred folks he met in the past who would want to have that power. Most of them greedy pigs who bathed themselves in money. But then, he already finished them, so no need to even give a damn about those self-proclaimed saviors who covet to rule the world. Time to think of the present. Was he going to do whatever this ghost asked of him? "Why should I trust you?" he demanded, staring into the cold grey eyes of the specter. _It's useless to read the motives of a ghost, _he thought, noting the transparent, yet hard depths of its vision. _So why bother? _ 

    "I see you have taken a liking to this girl." To this Killua's already pale cheeks burned despite the present weather of the spot. "And you wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you not?"

    The platinum-haired teen hadn't had one thought of denial. Amazing it is how they know what you're doing without your notice. It wasn't time to complain about that, however. "Well…no…"

    "And I happen to know plenty of souls you have put to death, young assassin. You brought them their downfall without even a shred of guilt, doubt, nor mercy. You haven't even considered what is right or wrong." She observed his features carefully, as if wanting to sense an uncomfortable presence. "You can say you may have your own selfish reasons if you wish, but you should at least provide them peace of mind by having to spend one more time in here."

    Killua narrowed his eyes, interrupting her little have-a-heart speech off before she could say anything more about the importance of conscience that made him puke. "Cut that garbage. I don't care about them and you, period. And that goes for anything else or what will happen to me in the end. But," he added, his eyes turning to slits. "If anyone lays a hand on Terra, he's going down!" 

    The spirit smiled once more, more genuinely this time. "I am pleased to hear of your determination." After that she turned to the misty air once more and soon joined in the night sky. The snow and fog, as well as the bitter cold were nowhere in sight. Killua stood motionless for a moment. _I guess this means our vacation is over, _he contemplated half-jokingly, then strutted back to the apartment. 

  The plains and beyond the horizon were dead, with only a few howling of wolves and the tiny sounds of the critters wandering about. The only one that didn't belong strode without having to perturb a single crumb on the ground with feather light steps. Golden hair waved to the current of air, the beams of the ascending sunshine playing with the tresses, with a blue bandana firmly placed around the top. Stopping, the stranger took time to investigate for any aura or power that is not of balance with her deep blue eyes.

  "My, fancy meeting you here out in the open." Another outsider appeared from the shadows, "Yuki-sama," adding a very lacy tone to the name he greeted. The tall retired warrior didn't reply for a long time, only gazed upon the arrival of the man, resting her eyes to the hair of red blood.

  "Hisoka."  

*********

I promise starting from the next addition, it'll be longer, ok? This is sorta just an unveiling. 

The next chapters are gonna be more on ACTION! YAY! Those who love magic and sword-clashing scenes shouldn't dare miss this ^_^

Review pleeaaasssseee? 

PS As part of the Kanago-Romanova clan, Terra needs a really good element! Give me a good name and the description you want. Just put it on the review. Thanks! If no one won't give me a good one, I'll be stuck on using my original one…I don't know whether you guys will like it ^^;;;  


	10. Depths

Another chapter! And like I promised you guys, it got a little longer (quote: "little" ^^). Again, I DIDN'T get enough reviews *pouts* Okay, technically, I have 5, but one of them doubled it! Aw man, no fair…But I'll still post this anyway! ^^

Masami ~ Haha, any Kurapika fan would be happy! And thanks for your suggestions in the element. Hopefully I'll get to put it in the story! ^_^

Hareta ~ I didn't forget them, see? ^_^ Why has that guy scared? Well, he is a normal average person living in a house of powerful warriors. It's like a quote I heard from a group "Mess once and you die" (VERY direct) ^^;; Think about it. And yup, I'm gonna enjoy torturing our beloved blondie! Mwahahahahaha!! O_o;;; Err…don't mind me. Too much sugar and I lose my sanity. Not that I had any in the first place. ^^

Cherry13 ~ You double posted! ^^ Geez, I was really happy at first when I finally got 5 reviews…Lol, anyway, sorry if this one got a little later than I expected, my hands are full at the moment…school! Bah, destroy the school!! ^^ "Baddies"? Hm…you guys decide so I won't get rants later on! You're probably the only one who knows Yuki (yup, she's blond. And she's so darn beautiful! ^_^) Their being blondish is no coincidence too, as you will find out in this chappie.

Yukki ~ Thanks for taking time to read this! *glomps Yukki-san* Man, you Kurapika girls really want him for yourselves, huh? ^^ I'll continue the triangle since many had requested. Thanks!

Yomi ~ Yo! Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it! WHAT?! Terra a Mary Sue!? *bangs her head on the table* Haha, not again…somehow my fics manage to have chars with Mary Sue types (even those outside ff.net)…aw geez…^^ Anyway, thanks for your insight! I'll try my best to steer clear from Mary Sue—whoever she is. O_o (I wonder why you guys hate her so much…) And this story will get more exciting, I can tell you that! ^_^

And the element thing? You guys have so many unique (and bizarre ^^;;) ideas, and I love them all!! Arigato minasan!! *glomps everyone* If you still have more unique (and bizarre ^^;;) choice of elements then feel free to add—I'm still waiting! 

Itadakimasu!!

**********  

Depths

    "Well, this is an unexpected surprise," the man said in almost a mocking tone, standing high a few feet away from her, but he could already see her composure. And it was something that hadn't changed, even after a long time of not seeing each other. Her eyes, showing no sparkle in them, are two pools of nothingness—not a muscle tension or the least bit of a shake. From merely filing a contract or to perform a killing, that stance never changed, and without a doubt never will. Hisoka smiled his smile that looked like a smirk or a conceited grin to other people. "I'd never dreamed you would come out of your confinement term."

    Yuki didn't move, her silence already speaking a thousand words to him. Hisoka noticed what she possessed right then and widened his masked smile. "And you brought your partner with you! How many years has it been since you tried to murder with it?"

    A few more minutes of prolonged silence. "Fifteen years," she finally spoke, brimming in monotone.

    "Ah, I see. If I remember correctly, that last act of elimination wasn't exactly successful, wasn't it?" Not waiting for a reply, Hisoka continued with his trip down memory lane. "And so you punished yourself by being glued to your administrative affairs. But now look at this!" His wild eyes fixed themselves on the long spear, shiny as new. "Isn't it a bit too early to perform the rite?"

    The Romanova leader started walking towards him, her vision set straight ahead to the background. As soon as she was merely inches—a bit sidetracked—from him, she said, "You'll understand soon." It was in a whisper. Then she passed him quietly. Hisoka wiped off the smile from his face, his degree of emotion more serious. 

    "But I already do."

    She didn't pause in her tracks. "We'll see."

    Then Yuki vanished in sight, leaving Hisoka enjoying the view, knowing it will be then when its serenity would be wiped out of where it belonged. 

    _Ugh…my head hurts…where am I…? _Killua's weary body finally sat up—taking time for his blurry eyes to adjust to the light. He had dozed off on the couch, his head resting on the chipped wood serving as the sofa's armrest, the pattern of the uneven foam coming out of the seam embedded in his arm. No wonder he didn't get a good night's sleep—who would have a peaceful snooze in this grimy piece of furniture that had indubitably existed way back from the time when dinosaurs ruled the earth? He grumbled unintelligible words and willed himself to get up, wondering how in his right mind had decided to actually spend his night in this dingy living room. Then everything that happened the night before dawned to him. He grimaced. _Great…there goes my relaxation. _

    Just then Leorio and Gon scurried down the rattling stairs, chatting excitedly like little kids. What a happy moment. Killua rolled his eyes. 

    "Yo Killua! I really wonder how you can get up this early without someone else dragging you," this was Leorio's way of greeting an early riser, at least who he considered one. Killua just raised his arm wearily, not bothering to exchange verbally.

    "You slept in the _couch?" Gon asked, noticing Killua's rumpled hair and uneven apparition. And for all the time they were together, he took this as a sure sign he just woke up. "The bed was big enough for the two of us."_

    "I know, somehow some weirdo in my brain told me to do something different," Killua lied. He wasn't up to explaining to them what happened. If they wouldn't freak out, they'd offer to accompany him to the rehabilitation center. 

    Gon's eyes shimmered in interest. Sometimes his gullible naiveté utterly amazes him. "Cool! Is that some sort of new way of punishing yourself?" Killua shrugged. Seeing that no one else followed them, he asked, "Where's Terra and Kurapika?" Although he didn't want to put the two of them in the same sentence, saying only Terra would make them suspicious (more likely Leorio). The Hunter and the doctor looked at each other, and then back at Killua. "Awake, doing what they do best," Leorio answered.

    "What?"

    "Fighting," they replied at the same time flatly.

    As if written on a script, Terra's alto voice reached their area in maximum volume, so loud they had to cover up their ears in fear of damaging their eardrums. "Who told you to wake me up this early anyway?! We're probably the only ones who are awake in the whole neighborhood!"

    "Sorry to disturb your sleep, _Your Highness, but it's already nine and you were the only one of us who was asleep! I think you've already been told once it's rude to keep people waiting!" Kurapika countered in the same capacity of tone._

    "Yeah? Well, forgive me for not being a rooster that just _loves to get up before the break of dawn and annoy everybody else!"_

    "_Rooster?!Where in the world did you learn those words? You need serious education on manners!"_

    "Not as much as _you do!" she shot right back._

    The listening three sweatdropped. 

    "Wow, they never run out of energy," Gon said, trying to keep as less tension in their atmosphere as possible. Leorio had the same thing in mind as he sat down on the other side of the couch. "Like they say, opposite signs attract, like signs repel," he commented, referring to the two shouting above.

    "Signs?" Gon, as usual, was interested.

    "It's in science." While Leorio launched on a very lengthy explanation of the current topic, Killua tuned them both out and pondered on about what the spirit had said about Terra. Gon, on the other hand, listened to the knowledgeable adult, incredibly fascinated. 

    _Should I take this seriously? _Killua thought. _It may be some harmless ghost with a stupid prank, but…it didn't seem like it. Meanwhile, the ever-curious Treasure-seeking Hunter was asking, "Really? So Kurapika and Terra have plus signs in them?" _

    Leorio sweatdropped. "No! It's like this…" After adding details he said, 'Now, do you understand?"

    Gon scratched his head. "It's so confusing! Aunt Mito used to tell me I have a sign that looks like a ram, and now I'm a minus sign??" The doctor's face turned pale blue. "Uh, Gon, that's not what our topic is right now…"

    "What? I thought we were talking about signs!"

    Leorio gave up all hope of teaching this boy and turned to Killua. "Oi, Killua! Help me convince him that we're now discussing scientific terms and _not astrology, will you?" he pleaded. Fortunately Killua had caught on his name and gave him a blank look. "Sci-what-term?"_

    Just when the exasperated Leorio was about to explode, another had surpassed him. An overwhelming crash, then a small explosion was heard upstairs. "What's that?" Gon said, alarmed of what could have happened. The other two didn't reply as they immediately climbed up the stairs to inspect, the thirteen-year-old in their heels.

    "I have only one question to ask: _WHAT is THIS?"_

    The three newcomers stared at the rock-like material that sailed by and destroyed the window. 

    They could tell Kurapika was just as shocked by just looking at the bulged-eyed expression written all over his façade. Terra was alarmed as well, but somewhere along the lines she also a looked embarrassed. Leorio's jaws had plunged to the floor. Killua was slapping himself to make sure he still wasn't asleep. Gon kept rubbing his eyes and checking the crumbled stone once in a while. Kurapika, to put it simply, became a certified statue. "What?" Terra addressed them, acting like she was innocent—and failing miserably.

    "Terra…did you…do this?" Killua asked slowly. 

    She decided what to say to that for a moment. Giving up, she settled on nodding sheepishly at them. "Uh…sorry?"

    "How did you…" Even Gon was at a loss for words. Leorio turned even paler that his hair had lost its black color. "This is absolutely impossible! You can't just tell some inanimate object from outer to come crashing by the window!" They turned to Kurapika, and he shook his head. "Well, it certainly wasn't me!"

    "Obviously! We want to hear what exactly happened!"

    Kurapika put his index finger to his chin, reliving the past few minutes. "She slept in again today, so I woke her up and then she started raving at me…"

    "We know that from the way you kept yelling about it," Killua cut him, not wanting another year-long story from the guy. "Get to the point."

    The blond Hunter frowned a little at him and made his tale short. "She had lost her temper and screamed at me. Suddenly that…_thing_…" he pointed to the particles, "just appeared behind her and broke the window."

    "Good. Now," Killua glanced back to the red-haired girl warily. "Care to add more?"

    Terra fiddled with the cloth in her dress. "You guys won't believe this."

    "We'll be the judge of that," Killua said, partially assuring her. "Spill every detail you've got." To that Terra slightly relaxed and gave a fleeting gaze to the rock. She took a deep breath. 

    "I come from a prestigious family. I had told this to Killua and Kurapika-kun." She shot them both a look. "I'm Terra Kanago-Romanova."

    "Excuse me?" Leorio said in disbelief. "Did I hear you right? Romanova—are you talking about _the _Romanova clan?" Terra glared at the doctor. "You heard right, idiot. What makes you think I'm gonna lie at a time like this?"

    "What? What's that?" Having lived in the forest for most of his life, it was understandable that Gon hadn't been very alert on the news outside his world. "It's a family known in the whole world. Every member is a warrior of an element, and for years they had fought in the old days to protect people," Kurapika informed him.

    Gon looked at Terra in amazement. Imagine a kid looking up to a superhero. "Cool! It's just like Killua's family!"

    "What do you mean?" Terra then glanced to Killua in question. "The only family I heard that can match up to us is the Zoldick...wait, don't tell me you are…" Her blue eyes got even bigger. 

    "Yup." Killua just shrugged carelessly. "And Gon, I don't think so. They protect the innocent, while we kill the people who went too far. So we, like, do the opposite things but are on the same side."

    "Why didn't you tell me before?" Terra asked.

    "I don't have to tell you everything," Killua defended. "Besides, did I change a bit to you now that you know?"

    "No," Terra admitted and smiled. "You're still Killua. I get it!"

    "Get on with it!" Leorio ruined the pleasant scene. "I didn't hear anything about Romanova members blasting each other off with rocks!" 

    Killua looked like he was about to strangle him. Terra's face flushed. "Of course not! My family had blond hair and blue eyes, right? While I…" The others scrutinized her hair—as red as a fully-blossomed rose. "I'm an omen. A black sheep of the clan. That's why I'm the only one who cannot grasp my own power. I don't even know my own element yet!"

    The female grabbed a piece of the meteor and started playing the catch and throw game, until it turned to dust and slid off her fingers. "This already happened to me before. It happens when I lose control of myself."

    "Like what you just did," Kurapika spoke wryly. Terra scrunched up her features. "Thanks for reminding me."

    Gon didn't look very satisfied yet. "Is Kurapika your relative then?"

    "Huh?" Terra and Kurapika ceased their about-to-be squabble. "See? He has blond hair too! And his green eyes are sometimes blue!" They were both taken aback by his so-called evidence. Kurapika hadn't even thought of that. But it was of course just a coincidence. He's from Kuruta, and his family's gone a long time ago. His heart stung at the memory. 

    Terra meanwhile scoffed. "No way! I already have a brother that keeps pestering me! Having _him as bodyguard is already bad enough!" _

    Kurapika didn't let that drop. "You're not so much of a sister yourself."

    Killua gave out a time-out signal and stepped in between them. "Don't you think you guys had enough fighting today?"

    "He started it!" Terra protested.  

    Killua groaned as Kurapika was about to retort at that. Admitting defeat, even in an irrelevant argument, is absolutely the last thing on their minds. _Man, they're just too stubborn and proud! _He gave them exactly ten more minutes to let loose some steam. A stream of curses and a parade of screeches later—mostly coming from Terra—he intervened once more. "Are you guys done now?" he asked half-pleadingly, making it extra thick for the two comical pair to glance at him sharply, as if wanting to hunt down the poor assassin. Sweatdrops accumulated on the back of his head.  

    Fortunately they didn't pummel him to the ground as the silent witnesses—Gon and Leorio—had predicted. And miraculously, their muscles had started to relax. _Finally! _The remaining three had that bold and bright hovering over their heads. 

    "You know what?" Killua suddenly spoke up. Leorio and Gon looked at him as he muttered, "I'm _so _glad this didn't happen at that fancy hotel!"

    Terra turned into a human tomato, while the others burst out laughing like they had never heard a joke in their whole lives. Even the most stoic of them joined in (The others relayed the whole story to him last night before they slept). "KILLUA! Mou, this is all your fault!" she accused the teen and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind her they feared it would collapse. 

    "Come on, Terra! Don't leave us!" Gon, upholding his title as the nice one of the bunch, ran after her before she could permanently quit the group. Leorio was still chortling when he followed. That left Killua and Kurapika in the room full of mess. They stared at each other. 

    "So…" Killua started. He had no clue what to add next, but he found the silence deafening.

    "So…?" Kurapika prompted, switching his gaze from the meteor to the silver-haired assassin. He didn't like the uncomfortable presence as well.

    Killua had to make up something. "Aren't you going after her?" It was actually a perfectly normal question at that moment. Although what he wanted to say was an apology to the Hunter for the night before. It wasn't Kurapika's fault he turned into a freak overnight, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, thanks to his swollen pride. 

    Luckily Kurapika was unmindful of his depths as he shrugged. "I need a long break. Trust me, being her bodyguard…sucks."

    Killua had to chuckle. The blonde usually would use a more decent language for his sentences, but he understood why this was a very special exception. "You mean her slave?" he corrected half-teasingly. He wasn't that agitated about their relationship to each other anymore. He could tell by now they were just like siblings—_normal ones, if one knew of his own. __Any idiot with half an eye can, he said inwardly. Therefore he shouldn't be paranoid._

    "Right." Kurapika grinned. "Shall we go then? Terra might have murdered those two already."

    Killua's grin widened at the thought. "Let's."   

    It was good Terra didn't hold any grudges against us after what happened, and she was in a chipper mood when we ate breakfast together downstairs. I'm pretty excited too. Yesterday I never even considered us—all of us, including Kurapika—to be spending the whole day together. I chatted the whole time about what we would do next, until Kurapika had to remind me to talk after swallowing my food. Wow. I hadn't even noticed they were still in my mouth!  

    Terra had insisted we go shopping first before we take a stroll somewhere. Killua suggested we go to the plains next to Yorkshin, and she quickly agreed. Kurapika wasn't too happy about that, though, but I reasoned she wouldn't be in trouble. After all, she came from a family that can match up to Killua's (and believe me, you can't underestimate the Zoldicks. I remember how hard it was just to get past the first gate. I don't even _want to remember what happened to me with their pet Mike!). And she couldn't ask for a better bodyguard. Kurapika isn't one to be messed with, that's for sure._

    We split out to two groups as soon as we got to the mall, since Terra wanted to go places we aren't supposed to (I don't know, but Leorio said it was only for girls). Kurapika went with her. Killua didn't seem too happy about the idea, but his mood vanished right after seeing some toys displayed in some windows. Leorio and I had to drag him out of the store, since he threatened to kill the big jolly salesman if he didn't hand over them. 

    I guess it's nice to know some things don't change. But I don't think that sales guy would agree with me.

    Leorio bought a pair of sunglasses, saying he needed a change. (Honestly, I'm confused. It looked _exactly _like what he had on everyday!) I was really impressed when he convinced the man behind the counter to lower the price. I wished he could teach me how to do that next time. 

    We waited at the entrance, where we had planned to meet together. Killua kept complaining about the "stingy old cheapskate" until we saw Terra and Kurapika. And all of us did a double take when we saw Terra.

    She had on a red blazer that's the same color as her hair, covering a white shirt, and a skirt identical to the blazer. She wore cute beads encircling her head, and also had them held in two strands—one covering each ear. She looked even prettier than the last time. Leorio gave out a whistle that he does whenever there were ladies around. "Hey, nice! That outfit really looks good on you."

    I smiled in honest approval. Killua was staring at her in a bizarre way. Actually, he had been using that look every time to her since the bar—something I can't guess what it means. But as soon as he saw Terra gazing at him he glanced away, his face kind of pink. 

    Terra twirled around to show us the dress in every angle. I was really glad she looked pleased. "Doesn't it? I have Kurapika-kun to thank for this." She looked at him, her pretty blue eyes shining.

    Kurapika was right behind her. I can tell they both enjoyed the shopping spree. "Kurapika picked that?" I asked her. 

    "Yup!" she said proudly.

    Killua was even more shocked than I was. "He actually went inside a female clothing store?!" 

    Kurapika shrugged. "I was supposed to stay outside, but the saleslady insisted that I come in and assist her."

    Leorio's astonishment fell. "Oh well. Who could blame her?" He shrugged as well. "You don't exactly like you came out of a men's store, Kurapika."

    Kurapika's eyebrow twitched.

    "And your outfits resemble what those ladies had on display too," Killua added.

    Kurapika's eyebrow twitched even more.

    "And no one can call you "handsome", if you know what I mean," Leorio attached to their list.

    Kurapika's eyebrow twitched so much it was impossible not to notice.

    "Uh…Kurapika? Why do you have those things popping out of your forehead?" I asked him. I didn't know the others hadn't noticed that. "Uh-oh," they said at the same time, gulping.

    Before I could even blink, Leorio and Killua went flying above our heads and dropped to the ground behind us in a loud "thud!". People started to steer clear from Kurapika, who had his fist in mid-air. "Wow! Now I know why Okasama picked you," Terra remarked. This is the first time I ever heard her had some hint of respect for him.

    I went to the other two and stared at their swirl-shaped eyes. They didn't move at all. "Killua? Leorio?" I didn't want to budge them or I might hurt them more. 

    "They're dead," Terra proclaimed. Anyone else would have believed her in her tone.

    "That's the best new I heard all day," Kurapika said scornfully, turning his heel and walking ahead. Terra shrugged and grabbed my arm. "Okay, let's go! I want to do some exploring!" She steered me away before I could protest. While she hoisted me away from the scene, I could hear some faint mumbles:

    "Hey…don't…leave…me…here!!"

    "Help…us!!"

    I put on my worst sneer as I heard the two who I just sent to the air a while ago scampered to catch up to us. Terra—finally letting go of Gon's arm—fell into step beside me, taking one look in my face before bursting into giggles. I guess I had created a ridiculous mask of myself. Imagining what she had seen I had laughed along with her.

    "It is _not_ funny!" Leorio winced loud enough for us to hear a few feet ahead of them. Apparently he assumed we were making amusement of what happened previously. I couldn't blame him though—most of our jokes in the past were directed to him. Unfortunately for him it made Terra laugh even harder.

    "You're just laughing because you aren't in pain right now!" Killua sulked behind us. Terra shot him a mocking grin. "It's not my fault you acted like a battered baboon and now _looked _like one!" she countered quickly.

    Before Killua could lunge at her playfully, she ran past us to a higher slope, nearing a small forest exiting Yorkshin, still laughing all the way. She waved at us excitedly as she reached the top. "Hurry up, you slowpokes, before I leave you behind!"

    "Hai hai!" Gon dashed with the same goofy face she had. They conducted a little race and before we knew it, they left in a cloud of smoke.

    I at least had the twinge of compassion to pause and wait for my other companions to rest. Leorio sat down in a boulder tiredly while Killua went ahead to join their contest. "Man, she's a human dynamo!" Leorio complained, moving around his leg in a circular motion to ease its muscles, then did the same with the other. "This is the first time I ever seen a girl want to hike! Weirdo," he muttered under his breath.

    I couldn't argue with that. Of course, she had some redeeming female qualities, like wanting to shop for clothes—although her desire isn't as high as Neon's crave to the latest trends—and making sure she looks prim and neat. But then… "This is the first time she had gone out of the estate," I reasoned, leaning slightly against the tree across from him. "It's understandable."

    Leorio gave me a mystified glance. "The Romanovas are one of the richest, right? If I were in her shoes, I'll be willing to stay and be pampered all day long. That's a heavenly thought."

    "But she is young. She's curious to see what's beyond her borders," I pointed out. "You wouldn't be so contented if you were a prisoner in you own home, even if it was a glass house."

    He shrugged in reply, but I knew he still couldn't understand. 

    Terra is indeed different. She preferred freedom over comfort. I could tell by the way we shopped today. She was far happier than I had seen her in the mansion, where she slunk by halls with a dead, or sometimes irritated, expression registered in her. And for some reason, it made me…happy as well.     

    Suddenly I sensed something within the vicinity. And it wasn't pleasant. We looked up to see birds fly frantically and the squirrels that were just there had run off. What had disturbed them?

    We heard a loud crash clear of the hill and a battle cry resounding. "Terra!" I heard Gon yell from afar. It didn't take long for us to sprint out to them, any other thoughts leaving my mind as I rushed to their—Terra's—safety.

**********

Okaaaay…so gimme more reviews and make me alive, pls, minasan! And if you want Cloud's group to be either bad or good, just mail/post! We'll both be happy then, ne? ^_^ 

PS. From now on, I can only touch my PC once a week (Argh, the torture!!), thanks to school! Sorry for this. But if you want me to mail you for updates, just send me you mail address, and I'll do my best. ^_^ Don't worry, I already had sketched the whole plot of this so I could easily make chapters during my free time. I won't ever ever stop this! ^_^ 


End file.
